Shirley please choose me!
by sorakun9
Summary: Everybody knows that Shirley loves Lelouch, right? Well what happens if both Lelouch and Suzaku both have feeligs for Shirley? Who will she choose? The love of her life,Lelouch, or his competion,Suzaku? Read here and find out! Rated T just in case!
1. Back to School

It was a cold, January morning as Shirley awoke. She couldn't help but be a little cheerful this morning, even though it was quite early. For today was the day that she returned to school from winter break, and saw her friends and the love of her life, Lelouch Lamperouge, she missed them all. She gets ready and runs out the door… only to come back in because she forgot to wear her coat. She walked down the normal route she takes to school, looking at the trees with ice clung to their branches and icicles hanging at the ends. This day was a bit odd from the others though, on this day she decided to take a little detour from her normal route and take a different turn, she thought it would be faster. What she got from taking this different turn was bumping into someone she was not expecting, she bumped into Suzaku Kururugi.

"Oh, hi Suzaku! How was your winter break?" He turned his head and saw who was calling him.

"Oh, hello Shirley. My winter break was fine… and how was yours?" He lied, his winter break was being all alone in his apartment, though he got some visits from Lloyd and Cecile. She didn't seem to take notice of his some what sad expression.

"Mine was terrific! I got to go on a trip to…" then she finally noticed his expression," um, never mind. Suzaku is something wrong? If there is, you know you could always tell me."

"Who me? No, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" He lied again, only this time with a small smile." So Shirley… I've never seen you going down this path before. Did you move here or something?"

"What?! Me? Move? Ha! That's good, Suzaku! Real good!" She laughed and lightly hit his shoulder." No, nothing like that. I took a different path from my house to the school and I managed to bump into you. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah…I guess you moving during winter break would weird too." Suzaku replied.

"Hey, Suzaku, do you normally go down this road at this time?"

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Then that settles it! From here on out I shall take this route to school! I mean it's nice to talk to someone while we're walking to school right?" She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. He could feel his cheeks become a little hotter than they were before.

"Yeah it is."

They continued walking, neither one saying a word but they fell into a comfortable silence. Well until they reached the morning meeting in the student council room and Milly would see them coming in and when they got to the meeting accuse them of doing something dirty. Then there would be blushing and denying and embarrassment….

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That Milly sure is an old pervert," Shirley said as she and Suzaku walked to their class._'Good thing Lelouch missed the meeting but I hope he isn't absent…'_she thought.

"Yeah she can be a little weird sometimes."

"A little? Sometimes? Suzaku you don't have to be so nice when you're with me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh no! I mean, I love it that you're so kind and all but you can tell me how you really feel about her! I mean, if you want. And it's not like I back stab my friends or anything, it's just that she always accuses me of doing something perverted or she says that I'm developing in all the right places! Erk! Forget! Forget the last things I said! Please just forget!" She waved her arms then covered her face._'I can't believe I told him that!'_

"Don't worry. If I have something to say then I'll tell you. And I would never think that you were mean enough to betray your friends. Besides you both are right about a couple of things." he reassured._'She loves how kind I am…'_

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Shirley turned to face him.

"Hello Shirley, Suzaku." a voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see Lelouch behind them.

"Lulu! Um, how are you? How was your winter break?" Shirley said, blushing just by being near him. Suzaku took notice of her some what pink face.

_'Lelouch how do you make Shirley love you? I wish someone like her would love me… Wait a minute! What am I thinking!? I mean it would be great if Shirley loved me as much as she loves Lelouch but… Wait I don't like her like that! No I couldn't…. could I? No! No way! I mean even if I did it's not like she would return my feelings… But I don't like her like that which is good because she doesn't like me more than a friend! She loves Lelouch! And I love her! Ack! Wait! No! I don't like her like that! No! No! No!'_His thoughts were swirling around in his head. He was getting dizzy, he felt like everything was going in slow motion._ 'Stop! Stop!'_ He blacked out.

"Suzaku?!" Shirley ran to his side in a heartbeat. She put her ear on his chest, to listen to his heartbeat. "His heart is beating rather fast. I better take him to the nurse's office."

"Wait, Shirley I'll help you." Lelouch walked over and put one of Suzaku's arms over his shoulder while Shirley took the other._' Suzaku how can you just faint like that? I hope nothing's wrong…' _Shirley thought**.**

_'Suzaku how can you work as a knight when you faint randomly?'_Lelouch thought.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the nurse's office………

"Finally we made it." Shirley told Lelouch. He only grunted in response. "Lulu are you tired?"

"Kinda… I mean no!"

"This is because you never go to gym class." Shirley scolded. " How do you expect to win me ove-Arrrgh! No! Nothing!" Shirley was as red as a beet. She threw her hands to her face and shook her head wildly.

"What?" Lelouch questioned, he was confused at her strange behavior.

After a couple seconds of her continuing to shake her head she stopped, she made sure that her blushing was kept to a minimum. "I said nothing. Don't worry about it!"

The nurse was out to lunch and wouldn't be back for a while. Meanwhile, there was dead silence in the nurse's office, Lelouch didn't seem to mind but Shirley was nervous and uncomfortable._'Okay think of something to talk about…'_Shirley thought.

"Soooo~, Lulu, where were you today? You missed the meeting." She asked.

"I was taking care of Nunally… She says I've been distant lately. Is that true?" He turned his head to meet her green eyes.

"Well… Lulu… you have been rather preoccupied these past couple of weeks. I mean, you've been missing a whole lot of days. I've beenkindaworried, is everything all right?"

"Every things all right. You don't have to be worried… it's just that I've been busy with other things…" Lelouch reassured._'Like the Black Knights….'_ he thought, 'good_ thing that I'm taking at least 2 months off. Just for my own personal enjoyment and because of Nunally. Let's see my underlings try and contact me. Let's see what they'll do while I'm gone.'_

"Oh, alright. Did you finish the assignments we had?"

"Yep they are all finished I just have to bring them in."

"What?! Already?! Boy Lulu, you sure are fast." Shirley gave him a big smile. Lelouch felt like the room was getting hotter._'Or is it just me?' _he thought. Just then the bell rang, signaling that they should get to their first classes of the day**.**

"You should go, Lulu." Shirley waved her hand giving him the 'go ahead' sign.

"But-"

"It's okay Lulu. Go ahead, I mean you've missed a whole lot of days already. Besides, don't you have to hand in your school assignments?"

"Well…. fine, but I'll come back as soon as the bell rings." Lelouch said before he left for his class.

"Bye Lulu."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Lelouch walked down the hall he couldn't help but think about what happened in the nurse's office.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought_,' that isn't the first time I've seen Shirley give me that big smile… so why is it effecting me now?…… Could it be that…? No! No, of course! I must be coming down with something…' _

Lelouchdecidedtostopthinkingaboutitand to think about the Black Knights.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile at the nurse's office……….

Shirley stood over Suzaku and stared at him up and down. She was still trying to find out why he fainted.

_'Maybe he's been sick the last couple of days and is still recovering…'_she thought**.**

Shirley gently placed her hand on top of Suzaku's forehead.

_'He doesn't seem to have a fever…. I hope it isn't something serious…'_

Shirley then decided to rest her head upon his chest. She let out a sigh of relief.

_'Good… his heart has slowed down to a normal rate…Wait it's going back up…'_

"Shirley?! What are you doing?!" a familiar voice said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

To Be Continued………

**----------------------**

**Sorakun9 speaking...**

**Oh no, to be continued! Whose voice was that? ( If you didn't notice my hint in the story) What does Lelouch really feel about Shirley? How does Suzaku really feel about Shirley? Who knows I make this up as I go along. Please review! And stay tuned! Also thanks for reading!**


	2. Sick With Jealousy

**Oh No!!! I'm so sorry I took so long! I didn't think anyone liked my story so I stopped writing, but I was wrong. And now I'm happy =D Thank you people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

**-**

"Shirley?! What are you doing?!" a familiar voice said.

She removed her head and looked around. _'No one.'_ Her eyes widened. _'Then it could only be…' _She turned around to see Suzaku staring wide-eyed at her. _'Oh no…' _She blushed, but not as much as Suzaku, he was as red as a beet.

She smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Suzaku looked around and noticed he was in the nurse's office.

"What am I doing here?" He asked. Shirley walked over to him and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Don't you remember? You fainted. I'll ask you again, how are you feeling?" Suzaku looked at her jade colored eyes and saw that they were full of worry and concern. He only smiled and said,

"I'm fine."

Shirley didn't seem convinced, though. She also wanted to know why he fainted in the first place.

"Suzaku, are you sure? I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. If you were fine then you wouldn't have fainted!" She got closer to him, and he grew a darker shade of pink.

"Alright, alright. I got sick over winter break and I'm still recovering. I guess I pushed myself a little too hard this morning." He lied, but she bought it and her smile returned, only to disappear again.

"Suzaku! How could you push yourself after you just got better?" she scolded. "From now on be careful! If you don't take care of yourself, who will?!" She let out a big sigh. "I'm sorry, Suzaku, I shouldn't be yelling at you. From now until the end of the day I, Shirley Fenette, shall care for you until you get better! For I care for my friends, because that's what good friends do for each other. Whether it's a broken leg to a paper cut, if I am there I will help."

Suzaku turned a dark shade of pink at her loud, determined speech of how she took care of those close to her. He turned a dark red when he heard that she was going to take care of him.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine…really!" He said as he tried not to blush so hard and keep himself under control. Luckily, he stopped blushing.

"Are you giving me sass? After I just vowed to take care of you!" Shirley smiled at him but her tone had anger in it. Suzaku gulped down, he thought that she was going to hit him, hard.

"No! No sass! I'd be grateful if you took care of me, but I don't want to be a burden!" That was the best excuse he could make.

Shirley smiled and said, "Don't worry, Suzaku, you're not a burden." He realized that her voice was back to normal.

"You shouldn't think that you're a burden, not ever. Because I know you aren't. Suzaku… you're a great guy!" She patted him on the back. "It would be my pleasure to take care of you."

He blushed, once again, as he murmured, "thank you…"

"No problem!" She said, cheerfully.

"What class are we in right now?" Suzaku asked.

"It doesn't really matter because our lunch break is going to start pretty soon." She looked at the clock in the nurse's office,_ 'Wow, time flies… it felt like only a little while ago, when Lulu was here…'_

* * *

Soon after, the lunch bell had rang and they were out of the nurse's office. The usual place, when they sat outside, was underneath a two cherry blossom trees and in between the two was a dark Japanese pine tree, it was covered with snow, all you could see was it's dark tree trunk. Even though it was cold, Milly still made everyone eat outside, then she would make an excuse about having a lot of paperwork to do and leave them in the cold. They often thought of going back inside but Milly wouldn't let them, because she would secretly watch them, unless it was snowing, raining, or too cold that even she didn't want to step outside. Anything like that. So they endured the cold and sat huddled together, trying to keep warm. That was her normal routine ever time they got back from winter break, but this year it was different. She hadn't forced them outside, instead she made them all eat in the student council room.

They all sat around the big table Milly always kept in that room. Lelouch sat next to Shirley, while she sat next to Suzaku, Suzaku sat next to Milly, and Milly sat next to Nina. She would never sit next to an eleven, Nina thought. Milly and Nina were a little separated from the other three as they discussed things about the student council. After a little while, they said they both had urgent business to take care of and left.

Meanwhile, Shirley kept her eyes on Suzaku almost completely ignoring Lelouch. As he felt Shirley's gaze on him, Suzaku's cheeks got pinker, which worried her. She leaned into Suzaku's chair and put her hand on his forehead.

"Hmmm…" She removed her hand, she had a puzzled expression. "You don't have a fever… but your face is flushed…" She looked at him very closely, but that only made him blush more. He could feel her chest on his arm, he could almost feel it touching his own chest. She was going to put her hand on his forehead again, when Lelouch suddenly rose up from his seat. She straightened herself and immediately looked at Lelouch.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" she asked sheepishly.

He looked over at her, " No… nothing's wrong. Sorry about that I have to go to the bathroom."

He left the two alone, and he ran to the bathroom. It's not that he had to go, he just wanted to get away from Shirley… and that damn Suzaku.

'Since when did they get so close? Aarrghh! It's so annoying!' Lelouch thought.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Shirley took her responsibility, as Suzaku's one day nurse, very seriously. She glanced at him every couple of seconds, when he wasn't looking, just to make sure he was alright.

'Okay, so far he seems okay, but I don't want him to collapse again.' Shirley thought. She looked down at their lunches, she was curious as to what she brought compared to what he brought.

Shirley knew that it was going to be cold, so she brought a small, warm soup, with bread that felt warm because she had packed it very close to the soup. She saw that Suzaku had only brought a cold ham sandwich, but he seemed happy with it as he took the first bite.

"Unacceptable…" she whispered. Suzaku only heard a mumble,

"What did you say, Shirley?" He asked turning to her.

"Unacceptable!" She said loudly, which surprised him.

"What's wrong? What's 'unacceptable,' Shirley?" He asked.

She turned to him and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks, she was probably embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" she pointed to his lunch. "Your lunch… it's not right for a person who's recovering. You should…" She looked at her own lunch and got an idea. "Here! Take my lunch, Suzaku!"

She carefully switched both their lunches and smiled. Suzaku blushed and held back the urge to try her food, "No that's okay! I don't want your lunch, you should eat it!"

"Noooo! You eat it! I can make more at home!" She said as she puffed out her cheeks and waved her arms. Suzaku could only smile at her childish behavior.

Shirley toke a spoonful of her soup and blew on it. She stopped as soon as she was satisfied that it wasn't too hot or too cold. She then took the spoon and put it near his face. She then gestured him to eat the soup, he abruptly shook his head.

"Sh- Shirley! Please don't feed me, I can do it by myself! I don't want you treating me like a child! Besides I told you that I didn't want your lunch! " He said in a some what loud, stern manner, which startled Shirley. He winced as he expected her to hit him. _'He's never been like this… at least not to me…'_ Shirley thought. She immediately pulled back the spoon and sat down, she stared at her knees sheepishly. He opened one eye slightly and noticed she wasn't near his face anymore. He looked to where she was sitting and saw how she looked at her knees. _'Oh no…'_ he thought.

"Hey, Shirley, I-" Suzaku was interrupted as Lelouch opened the door and entered.

"I'm sorry if I'm overbearing…" Shirley whispered as Lelouch sat down.

"Sorry, did I take long?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley lifted her gaze and smiled at Lelouch, "No, Lulu, you didn't take long."

"Good. Hey, Shirley, you should eat your lunch." Lelouch said, noticing Shirley's meal getting cold.

"Oh! Yeah, you're right!" She said. She took a spoonful of soup, but she didn't feel hungry. "Lelouch, do you want to try it?" She blushed as Lelouch nodded his head. He then grabbed her hand, the one that had the spoon in it, and fed himself. She blushed even more as she reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, confused as to why she pulled away.

"No-nothing!" She almost squeaked. Lelouch put on a small grin, he was more than happy that Shirley was back to giving him most of her attention like she usually does, instead of giving it to Suzaku. His grin grew wider as he saw Suzaku wide-eyed, Suzaku was shocked at what Lelouch did. Lelouch then turned his attention to the orange-haired girl next to him.

"Shirley, here." Lelouch said as he slyly took another spoonful of her lunch and fed her. Shirley's face turned red as he took the spoon from her mouth and put it into his.

Suzaku stared at him dumbfounded at his bold move, which Shirley didn't seem to mind. He couldn't believe what Lelouch did,_ 'Oh… he's going to pay!' _he thought.

"Lelouch… can I speak to you for a moment?" Suzaku asked, trying to keep his rage under control so Shirley wouldn't notice.

"No, I think I like it here, with Shirley." Lelouch said as he tried to get closer to her. Suzaku grabbed the collar of Lelouch's uniform and dragged him away, while Shirley was left alone wondering what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple of halls down from the student council room…

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing," he replied, "Why? What's the matter? Is my relationship with Shirley bothering you?"

"Of course it bothers me! What are you thinking! Doing something like that was uncalled for!" Suzaku yelled so loud it made people stare.

"Keep your voice down! You're making a scene!" Lelouch glared at him.

"I don't care if I am making a scene! You should be more considerate of Shirley's feelings! What happens when she realizes that you're just playing with her! What will you do?!" Suzaku said in a loud, anger whisper.

"Who said I'm playing with her?! What happens if I told you that I really did like her? What would you do? To her you're just a good friend! She actually has a crush on me! Why don't you get over the fact that she doesn't see you as a guy who she wants a romantic relationship with!" He loud- whispered back. Suzaku, surprised at what Lelouch had said, took a couple steps back. _'He's right… Shirley only sees me as a good friend…what do I do? Should I try and change her mind? Or should I take the role as just a good friend?' _Suzaku thought.

As he was thinking, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get back to class. Lelouch left him there, thinking that he heard the bell, and went to retrieve Shirley.

After the second bell rang, Suzaku had made up his mind.

'_Lelouch! I've come to this decision… I won't stand by and watch Shirley get taken away from me! Not without a fight! So I'm going to abandon the role as a 'good friend' and fight to earn the role as her boyfriend! I'm not going to give up, Lelouch!'_

After his decision, he came back to reality and noticed that the halls were empty. He looked inside one of the classrooms and saw that the teacher was beginning her lecture to two students that had been late.

'_Oh no! The bell rung! I'm going to be late! Oh who am I kidding? I'm already late!' _he thought as he ran straight to his classroom. He was prepared for the lecture and the embarrassment that was about to come.

-

-

-

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Sorakun9 speaking…**

**Oh no! To Be Continued again?! Ah, how cruel am I? Pretty cruel since I have more chapters coming up! Please review! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first. (I'm a little rusty.)**


	3. Accident

**Hello again! I'm not gonna say anything other than this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

-

-

"Su-za-ku Ku-ru-ru-gi~" His teacher almost sang, doing her best to hide her anger. "You better have a damn good excuse for being late!" His teacher had a short temper and never liked her students being late, she gave them a hard time whether the student was late by one minute or one hour.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I got distracted with something! It'll never happen again!" Suzaku apologized and begged for her not to punish him.

"You're lucky this was you're first tardy since the school year started. So I'll let you off with a warning." She left it at that and gestured him to sit down.

"Thank you," he said and sat down. He let out a sigh of relief, today he was lucky but he couldn't be late a second time. He looked to his left and saw Shirley staring at him. She realized he saw her and quickly turned her attention to the teacher. He smiled as he too turned his attention to the teacher as she spoke of mathematical equations.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the day. Suzaku packed his things and headed to Shirley's seat. Unfortunately Lelouch beat him to her, he watched as Lelouch put on his charms and asked her something. He ignored it and continued to walk to her seat.

"Shirley, do you want to walk to the student council room together?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I can't go with you because Lelouch asked me." Shirley didn't look at him in the face.

"Couldn't we all walk together?" Suzaku asked, confusion written on his face.

"Sorry, Suzaku, but-" Shirley was going to answer him, but she was interrupted by Lelouch.

"I asked her if we could walk ALONE together."

"Oh… well I guess I can go by myself then. Besides, we'll see each other in the student council room, right?" Suzaku asked, his question obviously directed at Shirley. His response was only a nod and nothing else. Taking the hint, Suzaku left them and went on ahead.

* * *

Shirley watched as Suzaku left them all alone. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she watched him close the door behind him.

"Are you alright, Shirley?" Lelouch asked, noticing her staring blankly at the door.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Lulu." Shirley said as she smiled.

"Alright. Are you ready to go?" He asked as he got his own school bag.

Shirley glanced at the door and then at Lelouch's smiling face. For some reason, she didn't want to leave and risk the chance of bumping into Suzaku. '_I have to make up an excuse.'_ She thought.

"Lulu… uh, I actually have to go and get something before we go to the student council room. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't think Milly will really care if we're a little late."

"Okay. Then let's go." Shirley said as she headed to the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lelouch asked as he followed her and courteously slide open the door for her.

"Oh, um, I… uh, have to go to the school's pool! Yeah, that's it." She lied. '_Well, it's not really a lie since I've been meaning to get my swimsuit for a while now. I've just kept forgetting.'_ She thought.

They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence. They reached the boy's and girl's changing rooms.

She smiled, "Don't go running off now, Lulu!"

"Don't worry, Shirley, I won't leave you." He said in his usual tone. Somehow, what he had said made her blush a dark pink.

"Are you okay, Shirley?" Lelouch asked as he got closer to her. He gently placed his hand on her forehead, making her turn a bright red. "I think you've been hanging around Suzaku too much. After all, he is sick."

"I-I'm fine, Lulu! Wait, how'd you know Suzaku was sick?" Shirley said as she shooed away Lelouch's hand.

"I kinda figured, since you were paying close attention to him and you put your hand on his forehead." Lelouch replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I ignored you." She scratched her head in embarrassment.

"You know, Shirley, I forgot to tell you, but I too had gotten sick over the winter." Lelouch lied, but of course Shirley bought into his weak fib. She seemed concerned as she asked, "Really, Lulu?"

"Yeah. I was going to tell you sooner but the idea slipped out of my mind when I saw you take care of Suzaku. I didn't want to be a bother." He said as he did his best to make it sound believable.

"Oh no! That's terrible! You poor thing! Sit down here and let me take care of you!" Shirley said, with worry and concern. There was no seat in sight, so Lelouch sat on the ground.

"You don't have to do this, Shirley." Lelouch said as she sat beside him.

"No, no. I want to! Please Lulu!" She tugged on his sleeve and kept tugging until he said yes.

"Okay. Thank you, Shirley." He gave her a small smile, which made her blush.

"Y-you're welcome." She said as she gently placed her hand on his forehead. Then she placed both her hands on his cheeks. "Well, the good news is, you don't have a fever, Lulu. How long ago did you get sick?"

"I don't know, but it was sometime between this week and last week." Lelouch said. He realized how close she was and got an idea.

"Hmm, well I don't know how I can help…" She said in frustration.

"Will this help?" Lelouch said as he grabbed her pushed her body gently up against the wall. He leaned into her and put his face so close to hers, that she could feel his breath on her lips. She turned a bright, bright red as she thought of what he was going to do, she looked around as best as she could and realized there wasn't anyone around. Lelouch let out a cute, small 'chu' as he got closer to her. Shirley could feel there lips about to touch as she shut her eyes and yelled out.

"NO!" Surprised Lelouch backed away a little, but not enough to dodge her attack. Shirley punched him square in the face. She opened her eyes, when she heard a 'thud' and saw Lelouch on his back, unconscious.

"Oh no…" Shirley said, trying to hold back a cry. She was surprised at Lelouch's sudden move, but she didn't know that she could actually knock him unconscious. _'Why did I do that! I can't believe I just did that! Why didn't I let him kiss me! Isn't that what I've always wanted?! I guess it was some sort of reflex I have… I have to do something. But what do I do?! People might get the wrong idea! I know! I'll take him to the student council room! Milly, Nina, Rivalz, and Suzaku, would never think that I killed him! Not that I did kill him and he isn't dead, he's just unconscious. Besides they'll help me decide what to do.' _She straightened Lelouch's limp body. "Come on, Lulu."

* * *

Meanwhile alone in the hall, Suzaku couldn't help but be angry at Lelouch. _'That jerk! How could he ask her if she wanted to walk alone with him?! Of course she would say yes! He knows that she loves him. Or does he? He knows that she likes him but maybe he doesn't know how far that "like" is and is trying to get her to fall in love with him. That's what I'm trying to do now.'_ He came up with the conclusion that Lelouch is trying to get Shirley to fall in love with him and that he doesn't know that she already loves him. _'Then he wouldn't ask her out to quickly. That leaves me the perfect opportunity to get closer to her! That's great!'_ He entered the student council room with a big grin on his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Milly and Nina as they were talking about recruiting new members.

"So, Suzaku, why are you so happy today? It's a little weird." Milly asked, putting her other matters on hold. Nina only let out a small sigh and sat down near her computer.

"Oh me? It's nothing. I just got an answer to something very important." He replied as he tried to pet Arthur.

"Really?! Did you ask Shirley out?! If you did, is the answer you're referring to the yes answer she gave you?! Oh my! This is great news! I knew you two had a thing for each other! And this confirms it! I'm soo happy for you both! Tomorrow I'll announce it to the world!" She yelled happily. Suzaku blushed,

"What! No! It isn't like that…" He looked down, sheepishly at the floor.

"No? Then what are you talking about?" Milly sat back down, she was disappointed that she was wrong.

"It's nothing." He replied, he knew he couldn't trust Milly with a secret. Especially, since she was allowed to use the loud speaker and tell everyone.

"Fine! Don't tell me! As your punishment, you will do twice as much work as the rest of us." She grinned as Suzaku looked at her, dumbfounded.

"A-are you serious?! I'm not Lelouch! I can't do a truck-load of work in only 2 hours!" He tried to convince her to take away the punishment, but her mind was made up.

"What's going on?" a voice behind them said. They all turned their heads to see Shirley with Lelouch leaning on her. Seeing his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his face so close to hers, it drove Suzaku mad. He wanted to grab Shirley and pull her into his embrace. Suzaku also noticed a pink blush on Shirley's face. He wondered what had happened. _'Could they have been? No! No! Shirley wouldn't do that. Would she?'_ he wanted to know what had happened so badly. He wanted an explanation as to why Lelouch was all over her.

-

-

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I'm sorry I took long again! To make it up to you I put two new chapters! Please stay tune! And review!!**


	4. Burden

**Hello! Thank you for reading up until now! I really appreciate it! Cheers for all!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

-

-

Milly, for the first time was speechless, but it didn't last long. She soon put on a wide smirk and walked up to Shirley. She studied Lelouch's limp body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shirley, you had to make your first time something special! You shouldn't have done it with Lelouch in the school's hall! I mean, come on! You should've waited until the second date!" Milly nudged Shirley's shoulder.

"Wait, what?! L-Lulu and I did no such thing, Madam President! How can you think such naughty things?!" Shirley blushed.

"So then what did you do?" Suzaku asked sheepishly. He was angry, but he didn't want Shirley to know.

"Uh, nothing! He just collapsed! I didn't know what to do, so I brought him here." Shirley said as she looked down at the ground. Everyone knew she was lying, but they didn't say anything.

'_I'll get the truth later,'_ Milly and Suzaku both thought. The only one who didn't show interest was Nina, and Rivalz was absent.

Shirley lowered Lelouch to the ground and placed his head on her lap. Suzaku sat next to her, while Milly was forced to do errands with Nina.

"Aww, but I wanted to tease Shirley some more!" Milly complained.

"Come on, Madam President. There will be more times for you to tease her, right now we have to talk with your father." Nina said as she and Milly were going out the door.

"Fine." Milly said, giving in. "We'll be right guys! Hey, Shirley, don't do naughty things with Lelouch's unconscious body! Suzaku! Don't take advantage of Shirley! Who knows what naughty things you're planning!"

"MILLY!!" Suzaku and Shirley both yelled in unison, blushing.

"Bye!" She said as she finally left, leaving an awkward silence between Shirley and Suzaku.

"Geez, what is Madam President thinking?" Shirley said. She looked down at Lelouch, "I'm sorry, Lulu." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" She said as she met his gaze. Suzaku knew he had to take this opportunity to ask her.

"So, Shirley, what really happened? With Lelouch, I mean." He asked as he looked down at Lelouch. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"N-nothing…" Shirley said as she moved one of Lelouch's raven-colored locks out of his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, it was obvious that he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, really, nothing happened."

"Are you sure? Nothing happened?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not lying?" Suzaku was getting angry at her.

"Nope." She denied again.

"Positive?"

"Yep…" That was the final straw, he knew she was hiding something. He was mad that she wouldn't tell him, he got angrier every time she denied, and now he lost it.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!" He yelled. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Suzaku, wh-what's wrong?" She asked.

"You're lying! And I know you are! Why the hell won't you tell me what really happened?!" He forced her down to the ground, forgetting all about Lelouch. He pinned her down and held her there, she was surprised at how quickly he was able to pin her down. She then realized their weird position, she was on the floor, he was over her, he was holding her arms down, and there was no one around. Well except for Lelouch, but he couldn't help her. She was as red as a tomato.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?! Get off of me!" She screamed, kicking her legs but it was no use.

"Shirley… what did you do with Lelouch? Tell me!" Suzaku said, his voice stern but it was almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"No! I'm not going to!" She said loudly. (It's a wonder how Lelouch didn't wake up.)

"Why not!?" His eyes widened. "Did you and Lelouch…?"

"No! How could you even think that?! I'm not easy!" She yelled.

"Then why won't you tell me?!" He asked, he was relieved that they didn't do anything.

"Because I… I don't want to be a burden! I don't want you and Lelouch to fight! I don't want you two to fight because of me! I don't want to worry you, either!" She yelled as tears poured from her eyes. "I- I don't want to be a burden… and I don't want you guys to fight." She said shakily. Suzaku got off her and allowed her to sit up. When she did sit up, he quickly pulled her into his embrace. Her eyes widened, _'Why did I tell him? I'm only making him worry more.' _she thought. Despite this, Shirley wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"Shirley…" Suzaku said softly. "You're not a burden… and I'm sorry you had to see me and Lelouch fight. Don't worry, though, it's just a little quarrel between guys. It'll blow over soon."

She looked up at him, "Are you sure? Do you promise?"

"I promise," he reassured, placing his hands on her face. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. He suddenly became mesmerized by her jade-colored eyes, he closed his eyes and got closer to her face.

"Suzaku…" Shirley whispered as he captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened, but only for a moment, they soon closed as well. They both blushed. Shirley didn't want to pull away, it felt right, but she knew that it wasn't right. She pulled away, quicker than Suzaku expected so he was surprised. They both wanted more, but Shirley wouldn't allow it. There was an awkward silence.

"Shirley I-"

"Suzaku, tell Milly and Nina that I wasn't feeling well and I went home." She quickly got up and ran past him. He quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around, tears falling from her face again.

"I-I'm sorry." Shirley whispered as she pulled back her wrist and ran off, leaving Suzaku wide-eyed and stunned.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled.

* * *

"_I'm an idiot."_

"Yes you are." Milly said as she watched what Suzaku did.

"Madam President, what are you doing?" Nina asked.

"What I always do when Shirley is alone with a guy." Milly responded.

"You mean watch her through the cameras you made me put in the student council room."

"Yep! You know I care about Shirley, so I want to keep an eye on her. I like to make sure she's okay. It sucks that I can't interfere, though." Milly said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Nina asked.

"First of all, it would raise questions as to how I found out. Second, I don't want Shirley to depend on me for advice when she finds out that I'm watching her."

"Creepy stalker…" Nina mumbled.

"What?! I'm not a stalker! It's not like I follow her or anything!" Milly defended herself.

"No, but you did make me put little cameras in the places she visits the most." Nina smirked and Milly blushed in embarrassment.

"It's just so I can make sure I'm not missing anything!"

"Whatever you say, Madam President…" Nina said.

"It's just because I worry…" Milly mumbled. She then ran back to the student council room.

* * *

Back in the student council room…

Suzaku was mentally beating himself up. _'How could I do that?! I'm such an idiot! I have to apologize somehow… she was crying and I wanted to make her feel better but why did I have to kiss her?! I could've bought her ice cream or something, but no my feelings for her got in the way! _He looked at the door that Shirley left only moments ago. He touched his lips as they tingled. Suzaku was mad at what he did, but he was happy that he got to kiss the lips of the girl he liked. _'And she didn't fight it at first… Wait! If she didn't fight it then could it be that she likes me too?' _He smiled brightly. _'Maybe she likes me too! Not as much as Lelouch, but maybe she's changed what she thinks of me because of the kiss…' _He thought about it and groaned. "Shirley probably thinks I'm the pervert who took advantage of her. What am I gonna do? She probably hates me…"

"I suggest you apologize." A feminine voice said in front of him. He got startled and fell back.

"Milly?! What are you doing here?!" Suzaku asked.

"I said I was coming back, didn't I? But never mind that, I suggest you apologize to Shirley right now." Milly said, helping Suzaku stand back up.

"Huh?"

"You idiot! Apologize to Shirley! Since you're the one who kissed her you have to apologize! Go to her right now!" She said, pointing to the door.

"Oh okay. Are you sure that'll work. What happens if she doesn't open the door? Besides I don't even know where she lives…" He said, looking at the ground.

"Stop the saying stuff like that! Of course Shirley will open the door. She isn't like most girls, trust me. And here take this." Milly handed him a piece of paper. Suzaku looked down at it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's directions. If you follow them correctly, it'll take you to Shirley's house." Suzaku thanked her and headed to the door, as he was going to leave he realized something.

"Wait, Milly, how'd you know that Shirley and I kissed? Also how'd you give me directions to Shirley's house so quickly? I didn't even see you right them down before you gave them to me, you just pulled it out of your pocket." Milly scratched the back of her head. _'I knew I shouldn't have come.' _She thought.

"Fool! I know everything, thanks to my woman's intuition." She fake laughed in victory to hide the fact that she was lying. Unfortunately, her excuse was about as fake as her victory laugh. Suzaku didn't believe her but let her get away with it, since she helped him.

"Thanks, Madam President." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now go!" Milly said as she shooed him away. When he was gone, she turned her attention to Lelouch. She kneeled down near him and poked his face.

"Wake up!!" She yelled repeatedly with each poke. With a jolt, Lelouch sat up, he almost knocked Milly over.

"What!" He yelled back, annoyed that his nap was interrupted. He immediately covered his face and winced. Milly smirked.

"Well, finally. I know Shirley punched you, but you were out for a really long time."

"Shut up." Lelouch uncovered his face and looked around. "Where's Shirley?"

"Oh, she ran off because Suzaku did something to her. If you weren't sleeping you could've stopped it, but whatever. Now Suzaku is going to her house and make her wear a skimpy outfit that shows almost every part of her body. She won't be able to fight him off because secretly she likes him. So she'll naturally let him inside when he knocks on the door, and that's when he'll pick her up and take her to the bedroom. She'll fight at first but after a while she'll give in and say 'Oh, Suzaku, take my innocence right now! I don't care if someone sees.' Naturally he'll do as she says, and he'll give her sweet kisses every where and-"

"WHAT?!" Lelouch interrupted, he was blushing. "S-Shirley would never do that!"

"How do you know? I know because she told me that she doesn't think you like her. She also told me that she secretly likes Suzaku so she'll forget about you and like him." Milly lied.

"Really? So then she'll have no problem doing what you said! I- I have to go and stop it before I lose her forever!" He stood up and ran out the door. Milly followed him to the door and yelled,

"Wait! Do you even know where she lives?!" She yelled as she waved a piece of paper.

"Yeah! We did a project once and I had to go over her house!" He yelled, not even looking back.

Milly smirked a little, "I'm sure Shirley wouldn't mind if I interfered in her love life a little." She then returned to the room Nina was waiting in.

"I thought you couldn't interfere." Nina said.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't help it. Shirley needs me to interfere… and if that's the only thing I can do to be of use to her, then I'll do it." Milly said as she looked down the hall. Nina was surprised at how heart felt she sounded.

"Madam President…"

"Besides, Suzaku and Lelouch, wouldn't know what to do if I didn't give them a push. They're hopeless!" She said with a big smile.

* * *

Meanwhile….

'_How could I do that?!' _Shirley thought as she ran down the street to her house. _'I'm so stupid!' _She entered her empty house. Her single mother was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a while. _'Good thing she isn't here. I wouldn't want her to worry.' _Shirley touched her lips, they still tingled. She blushed,_ 'What am I doing?! I have to apologize! But I don't think I can face him…' _she groaned._ 'I'm hopeless…'_

She ran to her room on the second floor. She lied down on the bed facing her white ceiling. She pictured Suzaku's face and how warm his lips were. She mentally slapped herself. _'What am I thinking?! I don't like Suzaku like that! Do I? No! No! I love Lulu!' _She was so confused that she decided to take a shower, hoping it would take her mind off things.

She undressed and turned on the water, she waited until the water was hot and got in. She felt the hot water go down her back and it relaxed her.

"If I do love Lulu… then why didn't I let him kiss me?" She said to herself. "If I don't 'like' Suzaku then why did I let him kiss me?" She ruffled her hair as her hands went wildly through it. "Maybe it's because I was caught off guard? No that's not it… then why- Wait! I'm not supposed to be thinking about this! No! I'm supposed to be relaxing and forgetting! This shower isn't helping at all!" She turned off the water and got out. She quickly dried herself and got dressed, after that she dried her orange hair and lied back down on her bed.

"Stupid Suzaku… stupid Lulu… stupid me…" She whispered. As Shirley pulled the covers over her head, she realized how tired she felt and sleep took over her as she dozed off.

-

-

-

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sorakun9 speaking…**

**Hi there! Thank you again for stinking with me up until now! I'm sorry I took so long. Anyways, is anyone happy that Shirley and Suzaku kissed? If not do you want me to level the playing field and make Lelouch kiss Shirley? Huh? I'm just throwing it out there for anyone who isn't happy with this chapter. Please Read and Review!**


	5. Don't Worry

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Let's see how you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Shirley awoke and rubbed her sleepy eyes. _'I fell asleep…' _she thought. She looked over at her alarm clock and checked the time. It was 6:30 in the evening. She stretched herself out and went downstairs, into the kitchen. _'Hmmm… what should I make?' _She checked the fridge, and there was nothing that caught her interest. _'I guess I'll eat out tonight.' _She realized that her attire wasn't good for the bitter cold that was waiting for her outside, so she changed. She wore a green, long sleeved fleece and normal blue jeans. On top of that she wore a dark blue coat and a black scarf that was a gift from Nunally and Lelouch, every time she went out she wore that scarf. As she was putting on her black boots, she heard a loud knock at the door. _'Figures…right when I'm about to leave, someone knocks at the door. Wonder who it is…'_

"Coming!" She replied and the knocking ceased. She finished putting on her boots and ran to the door.

"Yes? Who is-" Her eyes widened at the sight of Suzaku standing at the front door. He stood there, shyly, with a small smile. "Suzaku!"

"H-hi, Shirley, can I come in…?" He asked, his big, green eyes almost begging her to say yes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, come on in." She said as she moved out of the door and gestured him to enter the house.

"Thanks…" He said as she closed the door behind him and led him to her living room.

"Y-you must be freezing. I'll go make some tea." Shirley said as she scurried into the kitchen before he could say anything. Suzaku quietly sat down on the beige colored couch and tried to see into the kitchen. Unfortunately, he sat in a bad spot and couldn't see her from where he sat.

'_Shirley probably is mad at me for visiting her after what I did…' _he thought.

* * *

In the kitchen, Shirley was shakily preparing the tea. Her thoughts were on Suzaku and what he did earlier.

'_Why'd he have to come?! Why didn't I leave sooner?! Now this is gonna be awkward and weird! How am I supposed to act?! What do I say?! Maybe I can pretend that it never happened! Yeah, I'll try that!' _she thought. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her hand, she cried out in pain. She bit her lower lip and looked down, she saw the boiling hot water all over her right hand. She quickly ran to the sink and tried to rinse her hand as best as she could.

"Shirley!? What's wrong?!" Suzaku yelled as he ran in. He immediately went to her side.

"I-it's nothing. I just burned myself a little." She said between the surges of pain.

"Nothing my butt. And a little? You burned your whole hand!" He grabbed her wrist, gently, and ran it under the water, trying his best to help her.

"I'm fine, Suzaku!" She said, trying to pull from his grasp but it hurt too much.

"Don't worry, I want to help."

"Fine," she mumbled. She blushed when she realized how close they were and remembering what had happened between them. She quickly removed her hand and winced at the pain. He only stared at her, confused.

"Don't worry, Suzaku, I got this…" She pushed him gently with her good hand. Suzaku reluctantly left her alone and sat down somewhere where he could easily see her.

After a while, Shirley, returned to the living room, with tea on a platter and some holiday cookies. Suzaku noticed the bandages on her right hand and helped set everything down on the wood table. She smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry about the scare. I guess I wasn't paying much attention." She rubbed the back if her head in embarrassment.

"You don't have to apologize, Shirley. You're the one who got hurt. I should be the one to apologize, I came here unexpected." He sat back down and Shirley sat right across from him. There was an awkward silence.

"Um… Suzaku…?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah? What is it?" He mumbled, his mouth filled with pieces of a cookie he was chewing. (It was Santa!)

She smiled at how cute he looked, "Suzaku, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Don't you know it's rude?"

"Oh, sorry." He said as he swallowed.

She laughed, "Don't worry. I don't really care, so feel free to eat and talk, just as long as your food doesn't fly out of your mouth and touch me. That would be gross."

Suzaku smiled, "Yeah that would be disgusting, but don't worry that won't happen."

"Okay then." She grabbed a Christmas tree cookie and bit a piece off. Another silence captured them both, but this time it was more comfortable then before. Shirley couldn't seem to forget the kiss incident and decided to talk to him about it. _'Looks like I'm the one who's gonna make it awkward… but I have to… so we can both move on. It's for the best.'_ she thought.

"Hey, Suzaku, I want to talk to you about what happened earlier today." she said in a serious tone. Suzaku nearly choked when she suddenly brought it up. He coughed for a little while, but when he regained his composure he responded with a 'what?'

"I want to talk to you about what happened between us earlier today. About the whole 'kiss' thing." She said as a bright blush crept across the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, uh, okay…" He said as he stared at the floor. _'No! Now she's gonna say that she never wants to see me again, and then kick me out! Oh no! This is bad! No, no, no stay calm. I don't really know what she's going to tell me, so I'll just stay calm.'_ He thought.

"Just… just forget all about it, okay? Pretend it never happened!" Shirley said with a cheery smile.

"Umm… why are you telling me this?" Suzaku asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I don't want a silly incident like this to ruin our friendship! I really like being your friend, Suzaku! So what do you say? Friends?" She asked as she outstretched a hand towards him. His stomach churned as she said the word 'friend' towards him. The first time he met her she had said it when they made up after a little spat they had and it bothered his stomach a little, but now it's gotten worse.

"Shirley, wait I want to be something mo-" His love confession was interrupted by loud, urgent knocking. He doubted that she heard him completely and he groaned. _'Dammit!'_ He cursed in his mind.

"Hold on, Suzaku. Coming!" She yelled as she ran to the door. "Who is it?" She said with a big cheerful smile. Suddenly she was pulled into someone's embrace, it happened so quickly that she almost yelled, but instead in came out as a loud gasp.

"Oh, Shirley!! Are you alright?! Is Suzaku here?! Did he try to do anything?! I swear if he did anything inappropriate to you I'll, I'll-!!"

"Whoa, Lulu?! What are you doing here?! Are you okay?!" Shirley said as her shock turned into worry when she heard his panting.

"I'm fine, Shirley… Don't worry…" He said between pants. "Now… where's Suzaku?!"

"Shirley are you- oh, hey, Lelouch, what's up?" Suzaku said as he ran near the door.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch growled as he put himself between Shirley and Suzaku. "I need to speak with you for a moment!" He quickly grabbed Suzaku's shirt and dragged him off into another room, leaving Shirley once again, dumbfounded.

"Umm… what just happened?" She asked herself. She shrugged, _'It's best not to get involved. Suzaku said that it'll all blow over soon, so I just have to be patient.'_ She went into the kitchen once again to make something for her new guest. She tried to concentrate on the other cup of tea she was making, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. _'Maybe I'll just listen to their conversation for a little bit… No! Shirley that's not what you'd normally do, so why is this situation any different? Yeah, I'm right! Why is this situation any different? Maybe because it involves Lulu? Yeah that's gotta be it! But this isn't between Lulu and a girl. He's talking with Suzaku, but… okay only for 10 minutes max.' _She cautiously walked towards the living room where they were and hid behind the wall next to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the living room, it took some strength and determination, but Lelouch managed to force Suzaku to sit down. It took a couple of minutes because Suzaku was fairly stronger than Lelouch was.

"Okay, Suzaku, tell me exactly what you were planning to do with Shirley?! You know I like her!" Lelouch asked.

"What about me, huh?! What about my feelings?! You know how I feel and yet you still go after her!" Suzaku yelled back as he got up from the couch.

"Suzaku, she likes me and that's why I'm going after her! I know that a whole bunch of girls like you! So why don't you go after one of them, huh?!" Lelouch screamed as they stood face to face.

"Same reason you won't date the millions of other girls that like you! Because I… I… I love her!!" Lelouch was so taken back by his sudden confession that he almost fell backwards.

"That's absurd, Suzaku!" Lelouch spat, hiding his blush. They heard a clank of a dish and turned their gaze towards the doorway. There they saw Shirley with a blush that covered her cheeks and she was wide eyed. It was clear that she heard everything.

'_Crap!!' _They both thought as they bit their lower lips.

"S-so… this is what you both are fighting about, it's because of me… I- I knew it!" Shirley ran to the front door, grabbed her coat and scarf, then ran out the door. She couldn't help but cry. She had a feeling that their fighting was because of her, but now what she heard confirmed it. It made her feel terrible, knowing that she couldn't do anything or it could get worse. She decided to run to the school, even though it could've been closed. She wiped the tears out of her eyes before they made her face cold.

"Suzaku, have to go after her!" Lelouch said as he prepared himself to face the cold without a jacket. (He forgot about it when he ran to Shirley's house.)

"Already on it!" Suzaku said as he was running.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not letting you get to her first!" Lelouch said as he followed right behind him.

"Forget it, Lelouch! You can't catch up to me when I'm running at full speed! Remember you aren't the athletic type!" Suzaku said as he started running faster, leaving Lelouch to eat his dust.

"Not when it's this important to me." Lelouch said under his breath. He forced himself to go faster and faster. Suzaku looked behind him and saw Lelouch right behind. He was astonished but it only made him want to go faster. He forced himself and got farther ahead.

"Oh yeah?!" Lelouch said as he pushed his body to go farther, managing to get ahead of Suzaku. It turned into a race to see who could get to the school first. (They don't know she's actually going there, they're just guessing) Every once in a while one would get in front of the other and that would fuel the fire in the other to go faster. It when on and on until they finally reached the school.

"We're… here…" Suzaku said between pants. Lelouch couldn't even muster enough energy to speak, he was exhausted, this was more running than he had done in his whole life. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for the whole next day.

"Hey, Lelouch, are you alright?" Suzaku asked and only a nod was his reply. "Alright let's go inside!"

* * *

Shirley cautiously opened the door to the student council room.

"H-hello?" She looked around and it was empty. She sat on the table and looked out the window, she was suddenly startled by the closing of the door behind her.

"Mi-Milly?" Shirley said as she slowly looked back. She saw that no one was a there and got scared. She hid under the table, "N-Nina?" She whispered. She started hearing more noises and that just made her even more scared. _'Oh no, I never knew there were ghosts in this school. I-I'm so scared! I wish Lulu was here, or Suzaku, or Milly…'_

"Shirley~" She heard the ghost say. _'Oh no, it knows my name! What do I do?!' _She heard it getting closer and closer, but her back was turned and she couldn't move or else it would give her away. _'What do I do?! What do I do?! What happens if it isn't a ghost, but some sick pervert?! What if he tries something?!' _She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and tried to get away by standing up, but she just hit her head. She screamed again when the hand's grip got tighter, she struggled and struggled but the grip just got tighter and tighter.

"Please, someone help me!!!!" Shirley yelled as she tightly shut her eyes. She was pulled straight from under the table, which made her scream even more. "Please! Please!! Someone help!! Lulu?! Suzaku?! Milly?! Nina?! Anybody?!"

"Shirley! Be quiet!" The voice said trying to cover her mouth, but she kept squirming.

"Oh no, this isn't a ghost! It's a pervert! And this pervert knows my name!! Help!!" Her mouth was finally covered and she opened her eyes. She saw Milly and immediately quieted down. Milly removed her hand and sat down next to Shirley.

"Ma-Madam President?! W-why would you do that to me?! I was so scared?! I thought I was going to die!" She said as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Milly, on the other hand, was enjoying the sight of Shirley panicking she just smiled and watched.

"Oh, Shirley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Why don't you come over to my house and I'll make you something to eat, how does that sound?"

Shirley nodded her head when she realized that she was hungry and wiped the tears, at the corner of her eyes, that formed from her panic. Then Milly grabbed her hand and lead Shirley to her house. "Don't worry, Shirley, this'll be fun! We can even have a sleep over! How does that sound?!" Milly asked cheerfully.

"Umm…" Shirley hesitated but remembered that Suzaku and Lelouch were probably waiting for her at home, so it would've been better if she stayed at Milly's house. "Sure! That'll be great!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school…

Lelouch and Suzaku heard all the screaming and were startled.

"W-What was that?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"I think it was Shirley. Let's go!" Lelouch said and Suzaku nodded. They both started running towards the spot where they heard the screaming. They opened the door and looked inside. Empty…

"Shirley isn't here, it's empty." Suzaku said as he searched everywhere.

"That's impossible… we heard her scream and she couldn't have left that quickly. Come on, let's search the school." Suzaku nodded and the search began.

-

-

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading up to this point! I'll be faster in writing my next chapter, I promise!**


	6. The unexpected guest

**Another chapter is added and it feels great! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Shirley sat on the comfy, pink bed in Milly's room. Her room was much more vibrant than hers. Instead of plain white walls and a brown carpet, the walls were a bright pink and the carpet was white. Her room was large enough to fit a medium sized, round table. Shirley lied face up and waited for Milly to return with the meal she was promised.

"Shirley~ I'm back~" Milly said in a sing song voice. Shirley got up and sat down at the table, waiting for food to be placed down in front of her. As expected a bowl of warm soup was placed down with a slice of bread. Shirley sat amazed at how delicious it looked, it made her mouth water a little. She immediately grabbed the spoon and began eating. Milly just sat in front of her, watching her in amusement.

Shirley caught Milly staring at her and stopped. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

"Nonsense! You look absolutely adorable! So keep eating, it makes me happy that you really like my food!" Milly said as she gave her the 'go ahead' signal. Shirley did what Milly wanted and continued eating, she only stopped when there was nothing in the bowl. She smiled and leaned on her right hand, she bit her lower lip and winced as pain surged through her. _'Ow!! I forgot I got burned!'_

"What's wrong?" Milly asked noticing her pained expression.

"Oh! Uhh… it's nothing! I just burned myself, a little, that's all!" Shirley said as she put her injured hand behind her back.

"You should be more careful! It looks like it hurts a lot!" Milly said as she suddenly appeared behind Shirley, her eyes locked on her hand.

"No, it doesn't hurt at all!" Shirley replied. Milly knew she was lying, so she grabbed it gently.

"Really? So it doesn't hurt if I do this?" Milly asked as she poked Shirley's hand.

"Ow!" Shirley said as she tried to make Milly release her hold.

"I knew you were lying. Shirley, I didn't even poke you hard and you're in pain! Come with me, it's time for an old remedy…" Milly pulled her friend to the bathroom and pulled out the toothpaste.

"Madam President, what are yo- No! Don't put it on my hand! Eww, it feels nasty!" Shirley said as Milly put toothpaste all over her hand.

"Don't worry, Shirley, this'll help." Milly said with a self-assured smile. "If I don't put this on your hand, tomorrow you'll wake up and your hand'll be black!" She said in a cautious tone.

"R-really?! I didn't know that! How terrible! Thank you, Madam President, for helping me!" Shirley said, boosting Milly's ego. She smiled and put her hand on Shirley's head.

"Don't worry! That's what friends do! Besides, as I am a year older than you, it's my responsibility to take care of you!"

Shirley was happy that she decided to sleep over Milly's house. They both were having so much fun so far. Milly guided Shirley back to her room and went through her closet.

"What are you looking for, Madam President?" Shirley asked as she turned on the TV.

"Found you!" Milly exclaimed as she popped out and grabbed Shirley's right hand. She put an elastic, see-through glove on it.

"What's this for?"

"It's so you don't get toothpaste all over my stuff!" Shirley sighed, _'Of course…' _she thought.

"So, Shirley, what were you doing at the school so late?" Milly asked, her cheerful expression turning very serious.

"Oh, um… well you see…" Shirley let out another sigh, _'I might as well tell her what's going on…' _

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school…

Lelouch and Suzaku frantically searched the school and ended up with nothing.

"Maybe it wasn't Shirley who screamed?" Suzaku asked.

"No, I'm positive it was her… but what happened to her? Where is she?" Lelouch said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Maybe she left."

"I doubt it. The only person who could've gotten her out of this school, without bumping into one of us, is someone who knows this school inside and out…" Lelouch said as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Can you think of anyone?" Suzaku asked.

"No, I can't think of anyone yet. We should go home today and tomorrow we'll see if she's home. If she isn't, well, let's just hope that she is." Suzaku reluctantly agreed and they both went their separate ways.

As Lelouch walked home, he couldn't help but not worry about Shirley. _'Someone who knows the school inside and out…'_ He repeated in his mind. _'I thought I knew this school really well, but now I know I'm wrong…hmm, who knows this school better than me?'_ He thought and thought, when suddenly a realization hit him._ 'Milly!! Of course, how could I overlook her?!' _He turned around and pulled out his cell phone. He went through his list of contacts and went to 'Nina.' He hit the 'call' button and waited.

"_Hello?" _a shy, feminine voice answered.

"Nina, is that you?!"

"_Lelouch? What do you want?"_

"Nina, where does Milly live? I need you to tell me! It's really important!" Nina did as she was asked, fearing that it was indeed an emergency because of Lelouch's urgent tone. "Thank you, Nina." _"Y-You're welcome." _Lelouch hung up and followed the directions exactly. Sure enough, he was standing in front of a nice, white house. He knocked on the door, stopped breathing heavily, and fixed his hair. After a couple of minutes, he was greeted by a woman that he knew to be Milly's mother.

"Oh, Lelouch, what a nice surprise!"

"Hello, ma'am, is Milly home?" Lelouch asked, trying his best to be polite.

"Yes, Milly's home alright. "Come in, come in!" She smiled and led him inside. "I'll just see if she's not busy. Then I'll come and get you, okay?"

"Thank you." Lelouch replied and then Milly's mother left him.

* * *

Upstairs…

"What?!" Milly exclaimed as she heard Shirley's explanation of why she was at the school. Shirley was sure to leave out the whole "kiss" fiasco in her explanation.

"Madam President, you have to promise not to tell anyone!! Promise me, please!!" Shirley begged.

"Aww, but I wanted to tell the whole school!" Milly teased, but Shirley wasn't having it.

"No! Please don't!! I-I-I…" She was on the verge of tears, making Milly panic.

"Okay, Okay!! I promise!! Please, just don't cry!! I was only teasing!! Please, don't cry!! I'm sorry!" Milly said as she frantically waved her hands about. Shirley's wiped her eyes and smiled, which calmed Milly down.

"Thank you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Milly's mother popped out from behind the door. "Milly, there's someone here to see you!"

"Who?" Milly asked as she got up from the bed.

"It's a secret! Don't worry I'll bring him upstairs." She said as she left before Milly could object.

Shirley smiled, "Madam President, I didn't know you had a boyfriend! What's he like?"

"What?! No! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say." Shirley said as she gave Milly a wink. Milly was going to defend herself, when her mother came in again.

"Here we are! Milly's room!" Her mother said to the guest behind her.

"Thank you." The male voice said as he entered the room. Shirley's eyes widened, it was one of the two people she was trying to avoid, it was Lelouch!

"Well, I'll be downstairs if anyone needs anything!" Milly's mother said as she exited the room. They all nodded as she left.

"Hi, Milly." Lelouch said, being friendlier than usual.

"Oh, Lelouch, what a surprise! If I knew you were going to come, I would've hidden my treasure before your arrival."

"You mean Shirley, right?"

Milly laughed, "Yeah, but I'm only joking!"

Lelouch looked over and saw Shirley, she was looking really uncomfortable and there was a light blush on her face.

"H-Hi, Lulu…" She managed to choke out, her gaze on the ground.

"Hi Shirley…"

"Lelouch, back to our conversation, what are you doing here?" Milly said, cutting through the silence.

Lelouch took his gaze of Shirley and back on Milly. "I came to get Shirley and walk her home."

"Too bad! Shirley is going to sleep over my house today!" Milly said looking over to Shirley.

"Uh, right. I was going to sleep over today." Shirley said as she lifted her gaze to her blonde friend.

"But-" Lelouch was about to object, but Milly was already trying to push him out.

"Yes, it's too bad that you had to come to my house for nothing. Sorry Lelouch, but Shirley is staying with me tonight. Hey! Why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll all walk to school together! How does that sound?" Milly was close to getting Lelouch out the door, when he leaned to the left and made Milly fall flat on her face.

"Lelouch!! What was that for?!" Milly said, only showing a small glimpse of anger.

"I'll stay here too!" Lelouch said with determination.

"Huh?!" Shirley and Milly said in unison, both dumbfounded.

"You heard me. I'm going to stay over your house too, Milly!"

"Wonderful!!" Milly's mother screamed in joy as she jumped through the doors. It was obvious that she had been hearing the whole conversation.

"Mom!! What are you saying?! Lelouch can't sleepover, he's a boy!!" Milly said, flabbergasted at her own mother's decision.

"Thank you ma'am!" Lelouch said as he bowed before her.

"Oh, no need to thank me! Also call me Anna!"

"Mom!! Stop!! He has to call you ma'am! Or Mrs. Ashford!" Milly protested.

"Oh nonsense! Calm down, Milly, this'll be fun! Now, Lelouch, come with me and I'll give you a pair of my husband's pajamas."

"Yes…Anna." Lelouch said, holding back the urge to let out a chuckle. Leaving Shirley and Milly dumbfounded in her room.

"Madam President… what are we going to do?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know…" Milly responded.

* * *

After a while, Lelouch returned with a black pair of pants that were the lower half of a set.

"Are you sure you don't want the top half?" Milly's mother asked.

"No, I have a shirt under my uniform, so there's no need for the top part."

"Alright, well, go change then you can go into Milly's room."

"Okay. Where's the bathroom?"

"Right down the hall from Milly's room. You can't miss it. Now I'll be in my room if you need anything." She said as she pointed to her room.

"You aren't lying like last time are you?" Lelouch asked with suspicion.

"My, how perceptive you are! No, this time I'm telling the truth so no need to worry!" She waved good bye and entered her room. Lelouch went to the bathroom and quickly changed, leaving the top half of his uniform on. He left the bathroom and headed to Milly's room, he walked in, bumped into something and fell over.

"Ouch…" He said as he opened his eyes. Once opened, Lelouch stared wide eyed at what was underneath him. It wasn't actually a what but a who. An orange-haired who. It was Shirley! Her jade colored eyes were wide as well, as she stared up at him. Lelouch's amethyst eyes locked with hers until something caught his eye. He looked a little bit lower and saw Shirley's shirt was around her neck and left shoulder, exposing a lot of her white bra. He came to the realization that he, Lelouch, had walked in while Shirley and Milly were changing, fell onto Shirley, and the white, frilly thing, that he was staring at, was her bra. He looked back up at her and they were both red as two tomatoes.

"Lulu?" Shirley whispered.

"What is it, Shirley?" He whispered back.

"I-I'm going to scream now…"

"By all means, go ahead…" Lelouch whispered as he prepared himself.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Shirley screamed out, trying to release some of the embarrassment she felt. Lelouch felt as if his ears were going to fall off because she didn't scream just once, she screamed again and again until Milly had, had enough and covered her mouth. She shooed Lelouch away and covered Shirley's torso with a blanket. Even with her mouth covered, you could still hear Shirley's screaming from down the hall.

"Shirley! Stop!" Milly said as she tried to cover one of her ears with her free hand. "You have to stop or your lungs will explode!" After a couple of seconds Shirley's screaming ceased and everything was quiet.

"Lelouch, wait outside. You can come back in when I call you, alright?" Milly said as she removed her hand from Shirley's mouth. Lelouch nodded and patiently waited outside of the room, his cheeks still red.

Milly then turned back to her orange-haired friend, "Shirley finish changing, okay?"

"O-okay," Shirley responded, but her hands were a little shaky from all that screaming. She was quiet but her mind was racing with thoughts. _'I can't believe he saw me half naked!! I can't believe I screamed!! He probably thinks I overreacted… I did overreact… Argh! Today is just not my day!!'_ She wanted to cry, hit Lelouch, and slam her head against the wall all at the same time. She wanted to hit Lelouch because he saw her, slam her head against the wall because she overreacted, and cry because he saw her.

Milly called Lelouch in when Shirley was finished and led him inside.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." She said as she pointed towards the farthest corner of the room. "I don't want you to take advantage of Shirley when I'm sleeping!"

"What?! I would never do such a thing!" Lelouch said with a small blush.

"Whatever, you're still sleeping here!"

"Tch…fine…" Lelouch reluctantly agreed.

Knowing that she won the battle, Milly turned her attention back to her orange-haired friend. "Shirley you and I are going to share my bed!"

"What?!" Lelouch asked, dumbfounded.

"What's the matter?" Milly asked.

"Why is Shirley sleeping with you?! In the same bed?!"

"Haven't you've been at sleepovers before? It's perfectly natural for two girls to share the same bed. Besides my bed is big enough for the both of us. Or would you prefer Shirley sleep with you on the floor?" Milly asked as she sat on her side of the bed.

"What?! No! ugh… fine Shirley can sleep in your bed…" Lelouch said with a mild blush.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor anyway." Milly said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Madam President, where's the light switch?" Shirley asked..

"Oh yeah, the lights. Well, the switch is over by you, Shirley. Can you get up and turn them off for me?"

"Sure, no problem." Shirley said with a smile. She got up and turned off the switch then got back in the bed. She pulled the pink covers over her body as she lied down and quickly got comfortable. As an hour passed, Shirley tried to drift off into sleep but was having a hard time. Then she felt someone pull her towards them. She realized that Milly was pulling her into her embrace! She blushed and tried to struggle, but it was no use. Milly wrapped her arms around Shirley's stomach and laid her head so close to hers, that she could whisper in Shirley's ear. Shirley blushed more when she felt Milly's warm breath on her ear.

"M-Madam President? What are you doing?!" She whispered but her only response was a soft snore. She relaxed and knew Milly didn't mean anything, she was just sleeping. _'She probably thinks I'm a stuffed animal…'_ Shirley thought as she resisted the urge to giggle. Shirley felt protected in Milly's embrace, even though she was sleeping, and that no one could harm her.

'_I wonder if Lelouch would hold me like this… or maybe Suzaku…'_ Shirley immediately shook her head at the thought. _'What am I thinking?! Suzaku is a close friend not a boyfriend! But… we did share a kiss and it felt…' _She blushed madly and shook her head again when she came to realize what she was thinking. _'No! I do not like Suzaku! I do not like Suzaku!'_

As she was thinking and shaking her head wildly, Shirley failed to notice that she woke Milly up. Milly wondered what she was thinking and moved closer to her ear. "Penny for your thoughts." She whispered, which startled Shirley. She jumped and then turned around.

"M-Madam President! I-I'm sorry I woke you up!" Shirley said as she tried to whisper.

"It's okay, just stop squirming. You're making it hard for me to hold you." Milly said with a smile. Shirley blushed as she realized that they were mere inches away from each other. She struggled to make Milly release her hold, but Milly wasn't having it.

"Madam President, please let go!" Shirley whispered.

"But, Shirley, you're so soft! You're like a stuffed animal!"

Shirley sighed, it was useless to try and struggle. "Fine."

Milly smiled as Shirley turned to her other side so Milly would face her back. She wouldn't admit it but having Milly hug her was nice. It made her feel safe, but she much rather have Lelouch do it then Milly. She allowed her to get away with it because Milly always helped her. Whether it was learning how to cook, helping her study, or give her advice, Milly was always helping her. Every time she asked, Milly would happily agree. She smiled as she thought of how many times Milly was there for here. She also let out a soft giggle as she realized that Milly said she was like a stuffed animal. Soon she drifted off to sleep along with Milly, but what they hadn't known was that Lelouch was still awake…

-

-

-

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Hi! Thank you to all who have kept up with my story! I am really grateful that some of you like it!! Please read and review!**


	7. The unexpected kiss

**Hi again! I'm here with another chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! You make me feel all fuzzy inside! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Shirley awoke and lifted herself up, so she was now sitting on the bed. She looked around and noticed that Milly had released her hold on her. She looked at her blonde-haired friend who was sleeping with her back faced towards Shirley. She then looked at the window that was closest to her view and saw that it was somewhere near midnight.

'_Oh darnit! There's still plenty of time before we have to go to school!' _Shirley thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. She lied back down and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She tossed and turned, quietly, but it didn't seem to help. _'Maybe I should go to the bathroom… yeah, maybe that's what's keeping me awake.' _She put her foot on the ground and was going to get up, but she felt a giant lump on the floor and immediately pulled it back under the covers. _'Wh-what was that?!'_ She looked over and saw Lelouch huddled on the floor near the bed.

"Lulu…" Shirley whispered, blushing. She stretched out her leg, making sure not to hit Lelouch, and got up. She kneeled over him and took in his appearance. He had blue blankets up to his neck, only showing his raven-black hair and his shut eyes. She smiled at how he looked, she still couldn't believe that Lelouch was able to stay for the night. She moved some of his hair out of his eyes and tried to stand again, when someone grabbed her wrist. She blushed and turned around, only to lock gazes with amethyst eyes.

"Lulu?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" She said in a frantic, yet quiet, tone.

"I-it's alright. It felt nice…" Lelouch said as he sat up.

Shirley blushed even more, "I-I had no right to mess with your hair. I'm sorry." Lelouch got closer and pushed some of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"There, now we're even." Shirley smiled and tried to think of something to talk about.

"So, Lulu, why are you so close to the bed? Is it because you're lonely? If you are I can move my pillow and get a blanket and sleep on the floor with you."

Lelouch looked at the bed then back at Shirley, "No, it's not because I'm lonely or anything. I just wanted to make sure Milly didn't do anything weird to you. As you can see, I'm on your side of the bed. Also, no you don't have to move to the floor, I'm fine here by myself."

"Oh okay…" Shirley blushed, he was trying to protect her? How nice. They both fell silent as the moonlight shined a little through the windows.

"Shirley…do you like me?" Lelouch asked, breaking the silence.

"Well of course I do, Lulu. I also like Suzaku and Milly an-"

"That's not what I meant… I mean the other kind of like."

Shirley blushed, had he finally noticed how she felt? Was he going to except her feelings? Or would he reject her as soon as she said yes?

"Um, I don't know. How do you feel about me?" It was Lelouch's turn to blush now. Shirley looked over at him and saw that he was thinking about something, she didn't know what though. Slowly, he moved closer towards her, making sure that their faces were near inches apart.

"Let me show you how I feel…" Lelouch whispered as he shut his eyes and quickly closed the gap between them. Shirley shut her eyes as well, enjoying every second of their kiss. When he finally did break it, she could only think of getting more.

"Shirley, I-" Lelouch's talking was interrupted as Shirley pressed her lips on his now. He was in shock at her straight forwardness but it only lasted for a second. He soon pulled her closer to him and pushed her gently to the ground. Lelouch was now on top of her and had complete control, Shirley was now at his mercy. He broke the kiss and went lower. He gently laid kisses on her neck for a couple of minutes before he turned his attention back to Shirley's lips. Shirley felt her cheeks get warmer every time he kissed her. He once again kissed her and Shirley could only grab onto his raven-black hair and let out a quiet moan. He was going to deepen the kiss, but as soon as he was going to he felt a hard hit to the head. He lifted his head and saw Milly with a newspaper in her hand.

"Milly?!!" They both said in unison. Shirley immediately sat up, her face gone completely red, even redder than a tomato.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… what did I say? I said no taking advantage of Shirley. That's why I made you sleep in the corner! So this wouldn't happen! I mean I couldn't even go back to sleep with the sound of your love making!" Milly said as she hit Lelouch two more times.

"M-Madam President! We were not love making!" Shirley said in defense.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why your face is so red, Shirley. You can't hide anything from me." Milly got up and grabbed Lelouch by the collar and pulled him to the farthest corner of the room again. "Lelouch have some respect for me in my own house, I mean come on! I don't care if this is what you do with Shirley in your own home, but not in mine! In fact, I do care if this is what you do somewhere else! Shirley is my responsibility today and every other day, and I have to protect her!" Milly said, trying to sound mad and serious but in reality she wanted to laugh a little. She went over to Shirley and pointed to the bed. Obeying her order, Shirley got into the bed and pulled the covers up to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. Milly laid down next to her and kept her eye on Shirley. After an hour or two, though, sleep had won her over and she dozed off. Shirley on the other hand, couldn't even think of sleep, her mind was racing with thoughts about Lelouch. _'D-Does this mean we're going out? Does Lulu love me now? Well he did mention that he liked me when I overheard Suzaku and him talking but I never imagined he was serious!'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a soft snore come from Milly. _'She's asleep? Poor Milly, she always protecting me… I'm sorry Milly but I'm going to disobey you when it comes to Lulu.'_ Shirley got up from the bed and headed towards Lelouch. She was halfway there when she stepped on a loose board it made a loud creak. She immediately changed her foot to a different board and looked behind her to see if she had woken Milly up. Milly hadn't stirred so Shirley thought she was in the clear. She tip toed all the way to Lelouch and kneeled over him. Surprisingly, he was still awake and quickly moved over so there was enough room for Shirley. Happily excepting the offer, Shirley laid down on her side and moved closer to Lelouch. She rested her hands, as best she could, on Lelouch's chest and Lelouch, in turn, wrapped his arm around Shirley's back, pulling her in closer. Shirley smiled and snuggled her head into his chest and Lelouch rested his head on hers. Slowly the two dozed off into a nice, comfortable sleep.

'_I guess I'll let Shirley get away with this. After all love is blind.'_ Milly thought, awaken by the creak of the floor board. Slowly she too drifted back to sleep when the rustling of the covers had stopped.

* * *

The next day…

Shirley awoke to find herself staring at Lelouch's chest. She was glad that they were still in the same position as last night. She closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep, just so she could enjoy the moment a little longer. Her moment was ruined when she heard the loud noise of two pots hitting each other repeatedly. She sat up, along with Lelouch, and looked to see who was the cause of the loud racket. Low and behold, it was none other than Milly.

"Madam President, stop!" Shirley yelled over the noise, covering her ears.

"Ah! I see both of you are awake now!" Milly said, holding the pots at her sides.

"Milly, might I ask why you thought clanking pots together was a good idea?" Lelouch asked getting off the floor.

"Oh I did it for my own personal enjoyment! And a punishment!"

"Why would you do that, Madam President?" Shirley asked, getting up as well.

"Because you left me sleeping alone last night!" Milly said, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" Shirley was interrupted by Milly pressing her index finger on her lips.

"Don't worry! I'm not mad anymore! Let's get ready and go to school! If we don't hurry we'll be late!" Milly then jumped out the door and headed towards the bathroom, getting first dibs. Lelouch looked over at Shirley, who was staring at the door.

"Shirley…?"

"Yes Lulu?" Shirley looked at him.

"Are we? You know…" They both blushed. Shirley looked at the ground, _'Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is actually happening!'_ She looked back at him and smiled. As she parted her lips to speak, Milly's mother burst into the room.

"Good morning everyone!! How did everyone sleep? Oh, Milly is already in the bathroom? That's too bad…" Milly's mother pranced out of the room, not even waiting for a response to her questions.

"That was strange." Lelouch said raising an eyebrow. Shirley only nodded, then realized that school was going to start soon and rushed herself to get ready. Following her example, Lelouch did the same.

* * *

Running towards the school were Shirley, Lelouch, and Milly.

"Good news! I don't think we're going to be late!" Shirley yelled behind her. Milly followed close behind while Lelouch was left in the dust.

"Come on, Lelouch! You slow poke! We're gonna leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" Milly said as she ran backwards.

"Shut up, Milly!" Lelouch said trying to make himself go faster, with no results. Shirley realized he was struggling and slowed down.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" She asked in concern.

"Just fine." He said trying to speed up again.

"Aww! Shirley come on! Hurry up! If you guys don't I'll give you 10 times more work than everybody else!" Milly said speeding towards the school's main entrance.

"Madam President! Please don't!" Shirley screamed, but not willing to leave Lelouch and chase after her. Lelouch knew she couldn't do that much work in one day like he could, especially with whatever assignments for school that they were assigned.

"Shirley, go on ahead. I'll be fine, so just go, okay?" He said, trying to convince her as best he could.

"Are you sure, Lulu? I'll stay if you want, I don't mind." He just urged her to go on and reluctantly she did, fearing that she couldn't possibly finish all the work that Milly would give her. Frantically, she gave Lelouch a small wave good bye and ran after Milly who was probably already in her class.

As she passed the school's main gates, she didn't realize someone was chasing her. She only realized it, when the chaser was now right beside her.

"Shirley, why are you running?" the voice called. She turned her head to the left and saw that it was Suzaku! She blushed but still kept running, she even managed to get a little ahead of him.

"What do you mean 'why am I running?' I'm going to be late for class! And so are you!" Suzaku only gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? We aren't going to be late. There's still 15 minutes before classes even begin." Upon hearing what he said, Shirley immediately put on the brakes, even making Suzaku pass her, then back up.

"Huh?! You mean I've been running for nothing?!" She yelled out, dumbfounded and angry at what he told her.

"Um, yes?"

"Milly!! How could you?!" She yelled out again. Milly, the person who said that she protected her, had pulled the meanest of pranks on her! How could she?! That was so mean! And yet she was dumb enough to fall for it. She should've bought a watch to tell her the exact time, instead of believing Milly's frantic tone saying that they were late.

"Shirley, are you alright?" Suzaku asked worrying about the girl. She was pulled from her thoughts and turned to the Knight.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She said giving a big sigh. "It's just Milly actually made me believe that I was late for school. I should've known, because she teases me so often, but I still believed her." For some reason as Shirley talked with Suzaku, she felt a wave of guilt run over her. But what should she be guilty of? She thought about it, but couldn't come up with any answers.

"Shirley, where did you go yesterday? Lelouch and I were worried about you." He said concern filling his voice. "Then I went to your house this morning and you still weren't there."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, actually… I was over Milly's house. Yeah, and Mrs. Ashford let me stay the night." Shirley said as yet another wave of guilt hit her.

"Okay. Well at least you were safe and unharmed." Suzaku said, moving his gaze to the ground. There was a small silence as Shirley tried to think about why she was feeling guilty. _'Could it be tha-' _Her thoughts were interrupted as Suzaku started to speak again.

"Shirley I've been meaning to tell you something for a really long time now…" Shirley blushed, but gave him a nod so that he would continue. "Shirley I… I-"

"Hey! Shirley?! I thought you would've been in class by now! We have to hurry! Since we're already late!" Lelouch called from a afar. Finally he had caught up to where they were.

"Lulu, we don't have to hurry. We're actually 15 minutes early. Milly just played a joke on us."

"What?! Argh! Milly is going to pay for all the running that I had to do! She knows I hate running! See you in class." Lelouch said as he gave a wave good bye and went inside. Shirley turned her attention back to Suzaku, who had completely lost his nerve.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Shirley asked, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Oh, uh, um, I- see you in class!" He said as he ran inside the school.

"What? Hey, wait! Tell me!" Shirley said as followed behind.

"It's nothing! Never mind!" He called back. Just as Shirley was getting closer, she accidentally bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, hastily trying to pick up all the books the student had dropped.

"It's no problem," the male student said as he got up and took the books from her. When he left, she got up and dusted herself off, figuring that Suzaku was long gone by now so what was the point of chasing him? _'I wonder what he was going to tell me.' _Shirley still felt the guilt in her stomach. _'Why do I feel guilty?! I did nothing wrong.' _Her mind immediately produced an image of Suzaku and how his eyes held so much worry for her. She blushed, _'It couldn't be because of Suzaku, could it? But what reason would me feeling guilty relate to him?' _She let out a gasp and held her head in her hands. _'Could it be…? Because of what I did with Lulu? B-but why would I feel guilty about that? It's not like Suzaku and I are dating or anything… wait a minute! Suzaku and I kissed once but we aren't going out, so does that mean Lulu and I aren't going out either?! Wa-was he just using me?! No. no. Shirley calm down, Lulu loves you. His kissed proved it, right? But based on that, wouldn't that mean that Suzaku loves me too?' _She took in, dramatically, a loud gasp. _'So does that mean I was going out with Suzaku even though I told him to forget about it, while Lulu and I kissed?! Then I did cheat! Oh no! I'm such a terrible person who's self-centered! Wait…neither Suzaku or Lulu have asked me out yet, so technically that would make me… a slut? A slut?! A slut?!!' _She slumped down to the ground again. The word 'slut' swirled in her head. _'I'm a slut… I'm a slut… I never in my whole life thought I'd become one, but I have…' _Shirley realized that she had to go to class so she stood up and went to her classroom. She entered the room and sat down, she laid her head on the table as the 's' word swirled in her mind. She was depressed at calling herself that. She moved her fingers along the table to spell out the word. She repeated it even after the bell had rung. The only thing she did was lift up her head and look like she was paying attention, but she wasn't listening. When the lunch bell rang, Shirley stood and walked over to the student council room, not bothering to follow the routine of walking with Lelouch and Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at Shirley with concern, he had never seen his happy friend so depressed before. _'I wonder what's wrong…' _Suzaku thought, following Shirley like a puppy dog.

-

-

-

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Aw, don't worry Shirley! You're not really a slut. I just made you come up with that conclusion for a reason. Don't worry Shirley fans! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! Please review some more if you want! I'm sorry if some of you don't like this chapter, forgive me!**


	8. Shirley down? Why?

**Hello! Another chapter is here! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

Shirley entered the student council room, crossed her arms over the table and placed her head over them, making sure the only thing that could be seen by others was her eyes and forehead. Her depressing vibes filled the room, making the lighting a little darker. Milly obviously noticed this and decided to confront her about it.

"Shirley, are you okay?" Milly asked, poking her shoulder repeatedly. Shirley waved her away, making her worry. She thought of what could bring her orange-haired friend back to her cheery self.

"So, Shirley what did you do when you realized that we weren't really late? I'll tell you what Lelouch did, he gave me an earful of complaints. He's like, 'Milly, what were you thinking?! What's wrong with you?!' and stuff like that." Milly said trying to sound like Lelouch.

"Mmmhhhmm…" Shirley responded, not in the least bit interested.

"Oh come on, Shirley! What's wrong?! Aren't you gonna say that the joke I played was mean or that I shouldn't have done it, or anything like that?!" Milly asked leaning over Shirley's body to get a better look at her face.

"Noooo…" she responded, covering her face even more so now you could only see the top half of her eyes. Suzaku sat next to Shirley and watched her, she didn't even seem to notice.

"Why not?!" Milly whined, pouting at her friend.

"No reason, now could you please just leave me alone…?"

"Hmph, fine…" Milly said, sitting down across from Shirley. Suzaku, now even more worried, moved his chair a little closer to hers and rested his hand on her elbow. She noticed his action, but didn't even know that he was sitting next to her. She glanced over, giving him an annoyed expression, but he ignored it.

"Shirley what's wrong?" He asked, softly.

"Suzaku, didn't you hear what I said to Milly? I asked if she could please leave me alone, now can you leave me be…?" She mumbled something else under her breath, but he couldn't understand a word.

"Yeah I heard you, but I'm not going to leave you alone. Now answer my question." He remained soft but his voice sounded more stern. That only made Shirley dig herself deeper into her crossed arms. Now you could only see her bang-covered forehead.

"Tell me." He said even more stern than the last time.

"No…" Shirley said, annoyed at Suzaku's persistence.

"Why not?"

"Because… because… just because!"

"Tell me, Shirley!" Suzaku said unleashing his temper a little, hoping it would make Shirley lift up her head. She moved her head a little but it wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"No, now leave me alone!" Shirley yelled, she wasn't in the mood to speak with him, let alone tolerate his persistence. Milly understood that she needed her space, so why couldn't he? Her thoughts were interrupted when she was jerked out of her seat and out of the room. Her legs automatically moved to make sure she didn't fall as she was lead through the halls and onto the school's roof by Suzaku. He sat down, which made her sit down as well, and he gave her a stern look. She was going to protest, but he spoke before her.

"Shirley, please tell me what's wrong." His big, green eyes pleading her to give him an answer.

"Suzaku…" she looked at him then turned her gaze to the ground, she knew she had to ask. "Do you like me?"

He blushed, completely taken off guard. "Well… I- um… I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine."

She looked at him again, this time keeping her eyes on his. "Suzaku, why are you worried about a dumb slut like me? You should be disgusted at what I did to you."

His eyes widened, _'This is why she's so depressed? Because of the kiss? But why would she call herself a slut because of that?'_

"Shirley…," He suddenly pulled her into his embrace, "why are you beating yourself up over something I did?"

"Suzaku…" Shirley choked out, tears welling up in her eyes. The guilt was now getting worse.

"Yes?" He asked softly, pulling her a little closer to him.

"Suzaku!" She yelled, grabbing onto the back of his shirt, letting her emotions go out of control. _'Why am I acting like this? I'm so stupid. A stupid slut.' _she thought.

"Shirley, you're not a slut." Suzaku said, surprising Shirley. Could he read minds? Nah, it was probably just a hunch. "You're anything but that. You're someone whose kind towards others, no matter what their blood is… You're one of the first people to make me feel welcomed at this school even though I'm an eleven. You're someone whose smart, athletic, and beautiful."

"R-Really?" Shirley hiccupped out, pulling away from him to rub her eyes. Suzaku nodded, hoping that his kind words would make her feel better.

"Suzaku…?" Shirley asked, keeping her gaze to the ground.

"What is it?"

"You don't think I'm a s-slut for kissing you and Lelouch do you?" She choked out, she knew she had to tell him. If was for his own good, even if he winded up hating her for it. His eyes widened, his words completely gone.

"W-what…?" He managed to ask after a couple of minutes had passed.

"Do you?" Shirley asked again, knowing that he had heard her question clearly.

"Shirley…when…?"

"Y-yesterday…" she said hesitantly.

"Y-you're lying…" He said in full denial. Shirley only shook her head. There was a long pause as Shirley shut her eyes tightly, she expected him to tell her that he hated her. That he never wanted to see her again. That she was a tramp and shouldn't have played with his emotions like that. She waited for him to call her awful names, but she hadn't heard a word from him, not yet anyway. There was dead silence between them, it felt like hours had gone by but in truth it had only been a couple of minutes.

"No…" Suzaku had finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Shirley asked, opening her eyes. She had completely forgotten the question.

"I don't think you're a slut, even if you've kissed me and Lelouch." He said as he steadily put a hand on Shirley's head. She looked up at him and saw he was smiling, but it looked forced. "You love Lelouch, don't you? It's only natural for you to kiss him if you had the opportunity to, I mean I would do that if I had the opportunity to kiss the one I love."

"Suzaku… I-I don't know what to think anymore… I mean, I…" She had trouble forming the words she wanted to say. He only looked at her, his heart hoping that she was going to say what he wanted to hear. That she had feelings for him as well and that she couldn't decide, so at least he would have a slim chance at winning her love and affection. He decided to tell her how he felt, right then and there to get it off his chest.

"Shirley, I need to tell you that I… I l-…lo…" He paused, it was obvious he was struggling. Shirley's eyes widened as she listened to his confession.

Suddenly, the doors behind them opened and they both turned to see who it was. It was Lelouch!

Suzaku removed his hand as soon as the door had opened and Shirley had made sure to put some distance between them, but nothing could hide their blushing faces.

"Ah! Here you are, Shirley!" Lelouch said, paying no attention to their blushing faces. "What are you doing up here with Suzaku? I didn't know where you went, I was worried. And what is Suzaku doing here with you?"

"Oh, Lulu! I'm sorry I worried you!" Shirley said, standing up to meet his eyes. She gave him a small smile, then turned to Suzaku. "Suzaku was helping me raise my self-esteem. Yeah, I was a little down this morning and he made me feel better."

"Really?" Lelouch said, jealousy getting the better of him.

"Yeah!" Shirley said, not noticing how jealous Lelouch was. She looked around and got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we have bring our lunches and eat here?! Doesn't that sound like fun?!" She asked with a big smile.

"Okay." Suzaku responded.

"Sure, but I brought my lunch with me since I thought when I found you, you would've been eating already." Lelouch said, showing Shirley his lunch that was covered with a blue blanket.

"Oh, okay, well then I'll just go back to the student council room and get Suzaku's and mine!" Shirley said, her smile never fading. Suzaku was going to protest, but she was out the door the next second. He prepared himself for Lelouch's ranting to come at any second.

"So what was her problem?" Lelouch asked, his anger turning into concern.

"She was calling herself a slut…" Suzaku said, moving his gaze to the ground. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"What?! Why?" He asked turning to look at Suzaku.

"It's because of us. Because you and I both have feelings for her and I… we both kissed her." Suzaku said, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"What?! When did you-"

"Look! It doesn't matter! The only thing that does matter is that Shirley feels better." Suzaku interrupted. "You should've seen her, she was so down. The side of her I've never seen before, and I doubt you have either."

"R-Really…?" Lelouch said, turning back to the door.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, Lelouch. I mean, aren't you her boyfriend?" Suzaku asked, hiding the pain that the question had brought.

"No… I'm not her boyfriend. Not yet, anyway…" Lelouch said. _'I can't believe I didn't notice. She seemed so cheerful when I passed her at the school's main doors that I didn't even pay attention to her in class.'_

Suzaku was a little happy that Lelouch and Shirley weren't dating, but he knew that Lelouch would make his move soon. And he had to tell her how he felt before-

"Hey guys! I'm back~" Shirley sang, holding two lunches in her arms. "And look who decided to join us! Madam President!" Slowly behind Shirley stood a blonde-haired girl.

"Hello servants!" Milly sang as well, happy with the introduction Shirley had gave her. "I've got a brilliant idea that we should do!!"

"Really? What is it Madam President?" Shirley asked, curiosity lighting her eyes up.

Milly gave her a smirk, "All in good time. Oh! It seems you're back to normal Shirley!"

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry if I was rude towards you, Madam President. I didn't mean to." Shirley said, feeling badly as she remembered how rude she was. Milly only gave her a bigger smile. _'Was I the only one who didn't notice?! I mean, I must be stupid because even Milly noticed!' _Lelouch thought, mentally beating himself up.

"It's alright! All is forgiven!" Milly said.

Then two girls sat down and began eating, happily chatting, forgetting that there were two more people with them.

"Hello…?" Suzaku and Lelouch said in unison successfully getting the attention of the two girls.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lulu! I'm sorry Suzaku!" Shirley said, scratching the back of head in embarrassment. "I guess me and Milly were so caught up in talking that we completely forgot about you two."

"It's alright," The two boys said in unison again.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, Madam President, you said something about a brilliant idea. Can you tell us what that idea is?" Shirley asked.

"What…? Oh! Oh yeah! My brilliant idea, I almost forgot! Well here it is, I was thinking that we have a ball!!" Milly said, putting the fork she was holding up in the air. "Isn't it a great idea?!"

"Yeah, but what's the theme going to be?" Suzaku asked, obviously interested in the idea.

"It's going to be a Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's Day ball!!" Milly said energetically waving the fork back and forth. Shirley looked at her with curiosity, while Lelouch and Suzaku both raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's going to be a mixture of my 3 favorite holidays! People will have to wear colors that are either red, green, white, blue, yellow, or black! Then the decorations will be snowflakes, hearts, icicles, candy canes, and those puffy things that also hang from the ceilings that kinda look like fireworks. And the lights in the room will be a mixture of blue and white! Also, for food, there will be holiday cookies, and cookies shaped in hearts too, and a whole bunch of other stuff if you're not in the mood for sweets! And beverages include soda, water, ginger ale, and other stuff that we like! Oh this'll be fun!!"

"Madam President?! Before you get ahead of yourself, how are we going to afford this?! And do you even have a place ready for the ball?" Shirley asked.

"You let me and Nina handle that! Meanwhile you, Suzaku, Lelouch, and Rivalz go get decorations!" "Milly, we're short one person. Rivalz is sick again, remember?" Lelouch said, slightly annoyed at how she came up with the idea.

"What?! Again?! Oh well… it looks it's up to you three, then! Don't let me down!" Milly said standing up.

"What? With what money?! Are you expecting us to pay with our own money, Milly?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry! You guys go buy the decorations, then I'll pay you back the money you each spent!" Milly said walking out the doors.

"Sure…" Shirley, Lelouch, and Suzaku said sarcastically. They all knew she wouldn't give them back a cent.

"Since Madam President is counting on us, when are we going to go shopping?" Shirley asked, finishing of what was left of her lunch.

"You're actually willing to waste your money on this, Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, yeah. I think it'll be fun for the whole school. Is that so bad?"

"No, but we don't even know where this ball is going to be held. And…" Lelouch said trying to think of another excuse to get out of it.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. If you don't want to go, I'm sure me and Shirley will have loads of fun without you. It'll be like a date." Suzaku interrupted, moving a little closer to Shirley, making her blush.

"No way! I'm going to!" Lelouch said immediately.

"Then we can all go shopping today after school!" Shirley said, a big smile on her face. Suzaku and Lelouch quickly nodded and the bell rang, telling them to get to class…

-

-

-

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! (again) The next chapter will revolve around Shirley's date with Lelouch and Suzaku so stay tune! Also thank you for reading up to this chapter! Please continue to review! I love reading them!**


	9. The shopping trip!

**Hello! Another chapter is here! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

As the last school bell rang, Shirley got up and stretched. It seemed like a long day for her because she was so excited about shopping for the ball. She waited for all the students to exit the room before she finally got out. When she exited the room, she was greeted by two boys who were waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Shirley?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I made you guys wait to long."

"No problem. We weren't waiting that long anyway," Lelouch said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Shirley said with a cheery smile. Suzaku and Lelouch followed close behind, exchanging glares every once in a while.

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Shirley exclaimed as they reached the mall.

"Can we just get this over with…?" Lelouch said, he was obviously not enthusiastic about shopping.

"C'mon Lulu! Why are you so grumpy? Do you hate shopping or something? You should enjoy yourself while we're here!" Shirley said, playfully poking his shoulder. He looked at her, then smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh, I think I'll be having loads of fun today." He said with an evil grin.

"That's the spirit!" Shirley said, oblivious to his expression. "Now which store should we go to?"

"How about that one?" Suzaku asked, pointing to a store that had little Santa figures at the entrance and a sale sign.

"Yeah! This store just might have all the stuff we need! Good eye, Suzaku!" Shirley said as she ran towards the store. Suzaku and Lelouch ran after her, but when they got into the store they stopped. It was filled with all sorts of decorations! More than enough of what they needed.

"Where should we start?" Shirley asked the two, she was surprised at how much there was.

"How about we start with getting Christmas decorations, then New Year's, and finally Valentine's Day stuff." Suzaku suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lelouch agreed and Shirley nodded. The three then started in their quest for the right stuff.

* * *

"I'm surprised that they still sell Christmas decorations." Shirley said, holding a Santa figurine in her hands.

"Yeah." Lelouch said, looking for snowflakes in a red colored bin.

"Hey… where's Suzaku?" Shirley pointed out. Lelouch looked around, he was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know…" Lelouch said, hoping that he left.

"You don't think he left, do you?"

"Probably."

"But why? Do you think he just left because he was bored? Or worse, maybe he got kidnapped! What are we going to do?!" Shirley asked, concern and worry all over her face and in her voice.

"You're going to the worse case scenario. I'm sure he's fine, after all he's a knight."

"Yeah but-"

"He's fine, now let's move on." Lelouch said, jealous and annoyed at how she was only thinking of Suzaku.

"Ho, ho, ho!" A voice came from behind, startling the two. They turned around and saw Suzaku wearing a Santa suit and a white beard. "Ho, ho, ho!"

"Suzaku, where did you go?! You made me worry!" Shirley said, relieved that he was alright.

"I'm sorry, little girl," Suzaku said, trying sound like Santa. "You shouldn't worry, no one can hurt Santa Claus!"

"Yeah right…" Lelouch said angrily, his hope of him leaving crushed. Suzaku's impression at least made Shirley giggle and that was all that mattered to the Santa imitator.

"Where did you even get that?" Shirley asked, pulling down the beard a little.

"Hey, don't touch Santa's beard! It hurts when you pull it!" Suzaku said playfully putting on a pained expression, making Shirley laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Santa. I didn't mean to hurt you." Shirley said, playing along and trying to sound innocent.

"It's alright little girl. Now sit down on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas." Suzaku said, sitting down on the closest chair.

Shirley blushed, "S-Santa… I couldn't possibly."

"Nonsense! You're never to old to tell me what you want for Christmas. Now come, sit!" Suzaku said, trying to persuade her.

"O-okay." Shirley said, blushing more as she got closer to Suzaku's lap.

"Alright, that's enough, 'Santa'. Keep it in your pants." Lelouch grabbing Shirley by the shoulders, pulling her away.

"C'mon, we were only playing!" Suzaku said defensively. He was obviously angered at Lelouch's interfering.

"Well, you were getting too frisky with Shirley!" Lelouch spat back.

"You should mind your own business! Why don't you go to a different aisle?!" Suzaku said.

"Why don't you?!" Lelouch said as they continued their argument.

"Hey, guys, look!" Shirley said, free from Lelouch's grip and already down in another aisle. They immediately raced to her, still angry at one another.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked, calming himself down.

"Look! This bin has almost everything we need, and it's on sale! The only thing that we need are the hearts!" Shirley said, happy that she found it herself.

"Aww, so we can't keep this suit?" Suzaku asked with a little pout.

Shirley laughed, "If you want it that much, I'm sure we can get it."

"Yeah, if we want the school to be sued because of a Santa that's in heat." Lelouch said, getting a glare from Suzaku and making Shirley blush.

"Shut up, Lelouch!" Suzaku spat.

"Make me!" Lelouch said rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we just look for the hearts, huh? Then we can go home." Shirley pleaded as she got in between them.

"Fine…" Suzaku only mumbled. Lelouch only gave a nod and although things were a little under control, Shirley could still feel the tension in the air.

* * *

At last they had found the heart decorations they had been looking for. It had taken longer than expected, and the three shoppers were starting to get hungry as they waited in line.

"Why don't we get lunch after this? I'm getting kind of hungry." Suzaku said, his stomach giving a low growl to confirm what he said.

Shirley gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, me too. How about you Lelouch?"

"Sure." Lelouch responded. Soon it was their turn in line and they brought all the stuff to the cashier.

"My, you three sure have a lot of things." The lady said, surprised at all the items they had.

"Yeah, we're going to have a-" Shirley stopped herself, _'what if this woman has a child that attends Ashford? What if I tell her and she tells her child? And then her child tells another student, then that student tells another student, then what happens if the whole school found out? That would ruin the surprise!' _she thought. "Um… it's a secret."

The salesperson raised a eyebrow, "well, then it must be a big secret."

"It is." Suzaku cut in, handing the woman money.

"Hey! I thought we were all going to pay for this stuff together!" Shirley said, trying to get to the money before the saleswoman got to it but Suzaku kept moving his arm.

"You and Lelouch don't have jobs, so I thought I should pay."

"Who said I didn't have a job?! As a matter of fact I have two!" Shirley said reaching for the money again but the clerk finally got it.

"Really?"

Shirley looked at the ground, defeated. "No…"

"Don't worry, I'll let you treat me to lunch! How does that sound?" Suzaku proposed, making Shirley's face light up with determination.

"Deal! But you better not be lying!"

"Aw, you two are such a cute couple!" the woman said as she handed Suzaku his change.

They both blushed. "W-we-"

"I don't see why you have a problem with him paying, Shirley." Lelouch cut in, he didn't hear what the clerk had said. "I mean he's right, you and I don't have jobs."

"Thank you for your purchases!" The woman said as she handed Lelouch and Suzaku the bags.

"Lulu, that's mean! We should all pitch in, even if we don't work!" Shirley said as they exited the store.

"Whatever." Lelouch shrugged, "Let's just eat and get out of here."

"What happened to 'I'm going to have loads of fun' huh?" Shirley asked, hoping to motivate him.

"I almost forgot," Lelouch said as his idea reentered his mind. _'I was going to tell her how I feel… but that's not going to happen if Suzaku is here. He'll make sure it won't happen.' _he thought. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Lulu, hello?" Shirley said, bringing him back from deep thought.

"What?" He asked softly.

"What do you want to eat?" Shirley asked and Lelouch realized that he had subconsciously waited in line with her and Suzaku. He looked up at the menu, nothing really caught his eye.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He said to Shirley. She blushed as she turned to Suzaku.

"And you?"

"I'll have whatever you're having too." He said, immediately.

"Um, okay." She turned to the cashier. "Um, we'll have three hamburgers please." After a couple of minutes the man returned and handed Shirley what she ordered.

"Suzaku take these and go find a table, okay?" Shirley said as he handed him the two trays.

"Thank you for your purchase." The cashier said.

"Huh? But we didn't pay." Shirley said, surprised.

"On the contrary, your boyfriend paid." The man said, making Shirley blush. This was the second time someone assumed that she was dating one of the two. It happened with Suzaku and now Lelouch.

"We're- Wait! Lulu why would you pay?! I told you and Suzaku that I was going to pay!" Shirley argued as he walked off, trying to avoid getting into this fight. "Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

As they finished eating, Shirley let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"It's just that I didn't get to pay for anything."

"You're still on that?" Lelouch asked as he chewed.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Lulu. And yes I'm still on that. I mean I should've paid for something, it's not fair."

"I thought you paid for the food." Suzaku said.

"Nope, Lulu did when I turned my back. I didn't even know! He paid for it so fast! " She said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter that just means you have to treat us the next time we go out together." Suzaku said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I still feel kind of guilty." Shirley said giving another sigh, then she got an idea. "I'll make it up to you guys, so don't worry. You just have to be patient."

"You don't have to." Suzaku and Lelouch said in unison.

"I want to!" The two boys just sighed and nodded.

"Since we have some time before the mall closes, why don't we look for clothes we can wear to the ball?" Shirley suggested.

"That sounds good." Suzaku agreed.

"Okay," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Whose outfit should we pick out first?" Shirley asked with enthusiasm, she thought of what colors might look good on both of them.

"Yours." Suzaku and Lelouch said in unison.

"What?!" Shirley asked, flabbergasted. She shouldn't have asked. "But- but-" "No buts, now let's go." Lelouch said as he and Suzaku hauled her off.

* * *

"I'm not coming out!" Shirley protested.

"C'mon Shirley! You were fine with it until now." Suzaku yelled over the curtains that covered the dressing room. And due to complaints of customers the store also added a door to the dressing room, for security.

"No!" Shirley said, shaking her head even though no one would be able to see it.

"Shirley, come on. Don't be shy. I bet you look nice." Lelouch said, trying to encourage her.

"I'd feel better if Milly was here!" She said.

"Well she isn't, and you probably won't be able to go shopping again if Milly makes us put up these decorations." Lelouch said.

"And by the time we're done, all the good dresses will be gone, since she probably would've announced it to the school already." Suzaku added.

'_Ooohhh! I hate it when they're right. I probably wouldn't even be this flustered, if those people hadn't said that I would make a good couple with either one of them! And if I hadn't heard that Suzaku and Lelouch both have feelings for me! Ack! I almost forgot about that! Now I'm even more nervous and embarrassed about showing them how I look in this dress!' _Shirley thought, her face flushing into a dark pink. She took in a couple of deep breaths, _'Calm down. They are just helping you pick out a dress, Shirley. Just helping, so it doesn't mean anything. It'll all be fine, right?'_

"Shirley are you coming out?" Suzaku asked, pulling Shirley from her thoughts. She had to decide right now.

"A-Alright! But don't say anything to mean if it doesn't look good!" She said as she reluctantly opened the door and pulled the curtains.

They both stood in awe at how pretty she looked. It was a red dress that hugged her perfectly around the waist, making her chest seem a little bigger. The bottom part of the dress puffed out, hiding her legs, and making her look a little like Cinderella.

"Well?" Shirley asked, spinning in a full circle so they could get a better look. "What do you think?"

Suzaku and Lelouch just stood there, both of them lost the ability to speak.

"Does it look bad?"

Suzaku mentally slapped himself and spoke first, "It looks really nice."

"Yeah, you look pretty." Lelouch said.

"R-really?" Shirley asked, blushing. They both nodded.

"Good! Now that that's done we can search for both of your tuxedoes!" Shirley said.

"Wait, what?!" They both asked, surprised at how quick that was.

"Aren't you supposed to try more dresses?" Lelouch asked.

"Why if you both said it looked nice?" Shirley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But there might be a dress that'll look even better!" Suzaku said, hoping that she'll agree so he can see her in more dresses.

"Fine," she shrugged then smiled, "But you have to go and get it!"

"But I don't know what size you are!" Suzaku said, trying to get out of it.

"Just look for a dress you like and guess! It doesn't matter, I'll tell you whether it fits or not." Shirley said, trusting that Suzaku had good tastes in fashion.

"Fine," He said, running out of the dressing room section and into the wild jungle of dresses.

As soon as he left, a realization hit Lelouch. This was his chance! He was finally alone with Shirley! It was now or risk the chance of Suzaku telling her first.

"I figure it'll be a while before Suzaku gets back so I'm going to go change back into my uniform." Shirley said heading back to the dressing room.

"Wait, Shirley… I need to tell you something." Lelouch said, rather fast.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked.

"Um… well…" Lelouch stuttered, this was a lot harder than he thought. He went silent, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. Minutes passed, but to Lelouch it felt like hours.

"Lulu, I'm sure whatever you have to say it can wait until after I change. It'll just take a sec." She said as she headed to the door.

'_No!'_ Lelouch thought. This was going to be his final chance before Suzaku would confess, he had to do it now!

"No!" Lelouch said as his body acted on his own. He grabbed Shirley and pushed her into the dressing room, making her hit the wall lightly. The door closed behind them. Shirley's eyes widened, now she knew what he had to say couldn't wait if he was grabbing her when her body was more exposed than normal.

"Shirley… I…" Lelouch hesitated again. What could he be trying to say? Could it be-?

"Shirley I… I lo-…" He mentally slapped himself, no backing down! "Shirley I… Shirley, I love you!" He blurted out. As Shirley was about to speak, he captured her lips with his. She was surprised at first but she soon melted away and kissed back. Lelouch broke the kiss after a minute or two and looked at her expectantly.

"Lulu I-" Shirley was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, Shirley, I've brought a couple of dresses that I think will look good on you." Suzaku yelled, knocking on the door.

"Oh no!" Shirley whispered. "He can't find you in here!"

"Why not?" Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he'll kill you! And he'll be mad at me!" Shirley whispered back. "I don't want you two to fight again!"

Lelouch reluctantly nodded, he knew how upset she was when they first started fighting. He didn't want to see her upset because of him.

Shirley opened the door just enough so Suzaku could see her and not Lelouch. "Suzaku, what kind of dresses did you bring me?" Shirley asked putting on a smile, but her face was as red as a tomato.

"These. I don't know if they'll fit or not, but I think they'll look nice on you." Suzaku said, putting on a smile of his own.

"Oh okay. Thank you!" Shirley said, grabbing the dresses and carefully going back inside.

"Hey, I noticed Lelouch isn't here. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Yeah, he needed to go to the bathroom so he left, but he should be back soon." She lied.

"Oh okay, then I'll go to." Suzaku said.

"Uh, wait!" Shirley said frantically trying to think of a reason so he wouldn't find out she was lying.

"What is it?"

"Um, I…" She looked at all the dresses, Suzaku surprisingly knew more or less what she would've have fit into and almost all the dresses would fit her perfectly. She frantically grabbed one that she thought wouldn't have fit and threw it over the door. "Could you get this one in a smaller size for me, please?"

"Alright… you sure tried on this dress fast." Suzaku said with suspicion.

"Yeah, well I just looked at the dressed over and just to be safe I think you should get a smaller size."

"Oh okay, then I'll be back." Suzaku said

Shirley pressed her ear to the door, then creaked the door open so she could see. No one in sight. "Okay, now can you please get out before he comes back? I doubt he'll take long since he already knows where the dress originally was."

"Shirley…"

"Hmm?" Shirley was pulled into Lelouch's embrace and gently received a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Lelouch said more easily than before, she only blushed a beet red as her response, but he didn't give her the time to talk as he exited the room.

-

-

-

To Be Continued….

* * *

**I'm going to finish the whole shopping date in the next chapter. I won't spoil the contents of the next chapter so you'll have to bear with me and keep reading. Please review!! And thanks for reading!**


	10. The end of their trip and the question

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I enjoy reading them. Oh! And I put up a poll to see who will win over Shirley so please go and check my profile page to vote! Every vote counts!! In the end, this poll will decide who wins Shirley's heart! (I don't know why I didn't do this from the beggining. -.-')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

"Onto the next step!" Shirley exclaimed as she chose a dress from the numerous selection that Suzaku had brought to her.

"Aren't you going to pay for it so we can get out of here?" Lelouch asked, making Shirley automatically blush because of what he told her earlier.

"N-no because they sell tuxedoes here too."

"Well then, let's get started!" Suzaku said enthusiastically leading the way.

"Yeah!" Shirley said immediately following. Lelouch only grinned, this was going to be good.

* * *

"Shirley look!" Suzaku cheered as he jumped out of the dressing room in a sparkly, purple tuxedo. Shirley took one look at him and exploded with laughter.

"Suzaku, wh-where did you get that?! It looks… It looks…" Shirley had to stop and take a breath because she was laughing so hard.

"Y-you don't like it?" He asked, giving her a sad puppy dog look. "This one was my favorite." Shirley immediately stopped laughing. He actually liked the tuxedo? But it didn't look nice… and she had been so insensitive! She thought he was only joking, but now she could've really hurt his feelings!

"Uh, no! It looks great! Perfect! In fact, I don't think anything has looked better on you!" Shirley frantically waved her arms near him, hoping that he would believe her and that she didn't hurt his feelings. Instead, Suzaku just started laughing.

"Just kidding, Shirley. Don't get so worked up! I wouldn't wear something so strange, a normal, black tuxedo will be fine." He said, giving her a wide smile, she only let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I thought that I hurt your feelings or something. That would be- Hey! That was mean! I thought you were serious, Suzaku!" She huffed, turning around to the dressing room Lelouch was in.

"Lulu?" Shirley called, gently knocking on the door.

"Come on, Shirley. I'm sorry." Suzaku began, but Shirley wasn't hearing it instead she knocked again, even harder.

"Lulu? Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just a second." Lelouch responded.

"Hmph, fine then, I'll go change." Suzaku said, a little annoyed at Shirley for ignoring him. Even though he was changing, Suzaku found himself listening to what was going on the other side of his door. He didn't hear anything so, when he changed into a black tuxedo, he opened the door and peeked outside. Lelouch still hadn't come out yet.

"So… how do I look?" He asked as he opened the door fully. He could see a pink blush cover Shirley's cheeks.

"I-it looks nice." She mumbled looking at the ground. Just because he looked nice didn't mean she forgave him yet. Once again, he felt a little mad at her, but took the initiative. He walked over and lifted her gaze, she found herself getting lost in his big, green eyes.

"Listen, Shirley, I'm really sorry." He said softly. She blushed even harder.

"Yeah, whatever, I forgive you already!" She said, pulling away from his hold. She hoped he didn't see her face, how embarrassing. When she finally worked up the courage to look at him again, she saw him smiling.

"Alright, I'm done!" A voice from behind said. Shirley jerked her head towards the direction where she heard the voice.

"Lulu, what took you so lo-" She lost her words when she saw Lelouch. It wasn't because of what he was wearing, but rather what he wasn't. He had pants on and the black over coat, but he was missing the shirt and his over coat wasn't buttoned… therefore he was exposing all of his chest!! Shirley turned a bright red and looked away.

"Lulu?! What are you doing?!" She asked, frantically trying to stop her racing heart. Trying, but not succeeding…

"Huh? What's the problem? Oh! Silly me, I guess I forgot to put on the 'under shirt' part." Lelouch said sarcastically, even giving himself a light hit on the head.

"Forgot, yeah right! You're doing this on purpose!" Suzaku said angrily. "Now cover yourself up!"

"Why? Shirley seems to like it." Lelouch said, grabbing Shirley's hand and pressing it onto his chest. Shirley shook as she felt chills go up and down her spine.

"Stop that!" Suzaku immediately pushed Lelouch, making him release his hold on her hand.

"Don't push me!" Lelouch said, standing up and pushing him back.

"She'd get much more pleasure if she touched my chest!" Suzaku said, quickly taking off his shirt and coat and grabbing Shirley's left hand. He slid it up and down his toned abs, as Lelouch did the same. Shirley tightly closed her eyes. _'This is not happening! This is not happening! This is not happening!'_ She repeated. She could feel her heart go faster than a racecar and just expected it to burst out of her chest at any second. She heard squeals come from teenage girls, who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Shirley opened an eye and confirmed that she was feeling up Suzaku and Lelouch. Well she really wasn't, they were forcing her to, but it felt so good! Never in her life would she have thought to have done this and now she was! It was so wrong, but felt so good! Contradictions stink…

"Enough! Let's settle this like men!" Lelouch said, setting down Shirley's hand.

"Fine with me!" Suzaku responded, also letting Shirley's hand go. There was a silence between the two and tension was running high. Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud thud, that indicated that the two boys were on the floor, fighting. Shirley sat there helplessly, although her face was as red tomato, and watched. She didn't know what to do! After a moment, though, she got an idea.

"Eeewww! Suzaku and Lulu, you two are disgusting! Why don't you get a room!" Shirley cried, hiding her face as she turned her back to them. Pretending to be hurt.

"Huh?!" They both asked dumbfounded, as more girls squealed. They both looked at each other and the strange position they were in. Suzaku, being the stronger one, was on top of Lelouch. Sitting on his belly, while Lelouch lied on the ground, holding Suzaku's fists, making sure that none of his punches got to him. But it looked as if they were being somewhat intimate, and being shirtless didn't help either…

Realizing their strange position, Suzaku immediately got off Lelouch and went to Shirley. Lelouch followed close behind.

"Shirley, you know that wasn't what it looked like, right?!" Suzaku frantically asked, grabbing onto her elbow and giving her a light shake.

Shirley pulled away and pretended to cry. "I-I didn't know you two were into each other so much that you'd get intimate on the floor of a dressing room! And worst of all, you two used me!"

"Shirley, it's not like that! We were fighting, but I promise it won't happen again today if you can forgive us." Lelouch said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay!" Shirley chimed, straightening herself and walking out of the dressing room. They both looked at her, puzzled and confused. "What?" she asked.

"So you tricked us?!" They both asked, she only stuck her tongue out at them.

"Yes, because you two wouldn't stop fighting and it was bothering me!"

"Th-that was uncalled for!" Suzaku said loudly.

"Well, you guys were fighting and I couldn't think of any way to stop it! But now, you two promised not to fight for the rest of the day! So everything's solved!" She gave them a smile and casually left the room. "Now get the stuff you want to buy and let's go!"

"Hey! Wait up, Shirley!" Lelouch and Suzaku yelled after her, while the group of girls that had formed to watch the two boys disbanded.

* * *

The trio rapped the day up with Suzaku and Lelouch getting two black tuxedoes and Shirley getting an elegant dress. Its color was a black that put the night sky to shame, with three red butterflies descending from the left side of her dress. The dress hugged her tightly at the waist, but it was still comfortable, and puffed out as it reached the floor. (Kind of like Cinderella but not too much.) She was like a fairytale princess when she wore the dress. Shirley made sure to pay for everything, although Suzaku and Lelouch tried to sneak the money past her but she made sure to pay quickly.

"Yay, we're done! I'm so happy we got everything without to much of a problem! Plus, we got our outfits for the Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's Day Ball thingy!" Shirley exclaimed as she waved the bags in her arms back and forth.

"Yeah, the dress you bought looks really nice on you, Shirley." Lelouch complimented as he walked on the left side of her. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"T-thanks, Lulu."

"But don't forget who picked the dress out." Suzaku said as he leaned over Shirley's shoulder, getting really close to her face.

"Yeah, it was my absolute favorite out of the whole store!" Shirley said as she faced Suzaku and smiled. Oblivious to how close they were.

"I thought you would like it. After all, it was my favorite too…" Suzaku said as he walked beside her now.

"Really? That's so cool! We must have the same taste then Suzaku!" Shirley gave an even bigger smile, which made Suzaku's cheeks turn a light pink.

"Who is going to take the bags home with them tonight?" Lelouch asked, trying to change the subject because of his jealousy.

"Now that you mention it…" Suzaku began.

"I'll take them!" Shirley cut in. "I have plenty of space, so it won't be a problem!"

"Are you sure?" They both asked, obviously unsure if she knew what she was getting into.

"Sure I'm sure!" She assured, "Just drop the bags off at my house and I'll bring them to school tomorrow."

They reluctantly agreed and, when they reached her house, dropped them off in her living room and said their farewells.

* * *

The next morning…

"Oooohhh!! I didn't think this through!!" Shirley yelled as she lugged the heavy bags near the front doors. She set them down and rested her hands. "I didn't think they'd be this heavy! By the time I reach the school my hands will be really sore and I'll probably be late!"

Shirley put on her boots and opened the door.

"Hey, Shirley." Two voices greeted. She looked up and saw the two people that she was hoping for. Suzaku and Lelouch!

"Lulu! Suzaku! What are you guys doing here?" She asked as they entered her house.

"We both knew that the bags would be too heavy for you so we decided to come here and help you." Suzaku said as he grabbed half the bags and Lelouch got the other.

"I'm fine! These bags aren't too heavy! I can carry them by myself! You guys should've told me you were waiting outside, this is how you get sick!" Shirley protested as she followed behind. Lelouch turned around and looked at her.

"So you could've carried these bags all by yourself and risk the chance of being late?" He asked and she thought about it for a second. She never really liked being late, but then again who did?

"Thanks…" She murmured in defeat. Even though she protested, on the inside, she was happy that they came.

* * *

They arrived at the student council room and Shirley slid the door open. Inside, sat Milly playing with Arthur while Nina was typing on her laptop.

"Good Morning, Madam President! Good morning, Nina! We brought the decorations for the ball!" Shirley cheered.

"Really?! That's great because we chose a place to have the ball!" Milly said as she stood up and inspected the bags.

"Where is it going to take place?" Lelouch asked as he and Suzaku set the things down.

"In the school's gymnasium! It's huge and spacious, plus that's the only place we could do it in…" Milly said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well the gymnasium is good, at least we're able to still have the ball." Suzaku pointed out and they all nodded.

"So when is the date for the ball?" Shirley asked, happy that it was all going smoothly so far.

"This Friday!" Milly exclaimed.

"What?!" They all screamed in unison as Milly covered her ears.

"Madam President, that's in one day! How are we going to get everything ready in one day?!" Shirley asked.

"We're going to have to work all day together after school today and tomorrow. And we should all work really hard if we're going to get it done on time." Milly said calmly as they all groaned. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Finally! It was Friday! The dance had been announced on Wednesday and, surprisingly, many people wanted to help prepare. And all their hard work had paid off, since the gymnasium had been transformed into a beautiful dance floor. Many people were in awe of how the three holidays went so perfectly together. Now it was the end of the day, and all the students went home to get dressed up for the ball…

"Hey, Shirley?" Suzaku asked as they walked home together. (Remember Shirley found that new route home and said that they should walk together?)

"Yes?" Shirley said as she turned her head to face him. He blushed and looked away.

"So… did anyone ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with them?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, a few, but I politely refused. Why do you ask?" she asked as she blushed slightly.

"Well, I was thinking…" He stopped then blurted out, "I was thinking that you could carpool with me, if you wanted to!"

She blushed even more, then smiled, "Are you trying to ask me to go with you?"

He turned a bright red, "Um, well I-"

"Because if you were, then I would say yes."

"Really?" He asked as he turned to her with hope in his eyes.

"Only if you ask me." She remarked. Suzaku paused and took a deep breathe.

"Shirley, will yo-"

"Nuh uh, on one knee." She teased. Calmly, he got on one knee and looked straight up at her.

"Shirley, will you go to the Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day Ball with me?" Suzaku asked as he pulled out a corsage that had bright, red roses on it. She could feel her whole face go red, she was only teasing about the 'going down on one knee' thing but he did it anyway. _'Lelouch wouldn't do this…'_ She immediately shook the thought from her head. Ever since, he told her he loved her he had been acting strange. He kept as far away from her as possible. She didn't mind, thinking that he wanted to give her space and think, but when she tried to ask him to the ball he refused! How could he if he supposedly loved her?!

"Of course, Suzaku! I'd love to go to the ball with you!" Shirley exclaimed, shaking Lelouch from her mind and moving on.

"Really?!" Suzaku asked. She nodded, a bright blush on her face. "That's great!" He stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He strapped the corsage onto her wrist, before running off to prepare.

She felt her heart race and tried to calm down. _'I-I can't wait!' _She thought, skipping to her own home. Every once in a while she would glance down at the beautiful roses on her wrist and smile. Thinking of happy thoughts as she prepared herself for, in her opinion, the greatest ball ever.

-

-

-

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Thank you for reading up until now! I wasn't going to write about how the guys got their tuxedoes, but I read a review that I got from West Anime Brigade and decided to put it in! See the people who review have power in this story!! So please review.**


	11. The Night of the Ball!

**Waaaaahhhh! I'm so sorry that I'm so late with this update! I just got major writer's block, so I couldn't think of anything! But I tried and tried and I managed to figure out how I would write this chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code G****eass**

** ~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~**

"Wow, I'm so nervous!" Shirley exclaimed as she stood outside the doors that led into the ball.

"Don't be, you look very beautiful." Suzaku reassured, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Suzaku, but I can't help it! I always get nervous when there's a special event... I'm sorry for making you wait. You can go in without me if you want..."

Suzaku let out a soft chuckle, "Nonsense! I'm happy as long as you're here next to me. Besides, if you ever get really nervous..." He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'll be right here by your side... holding your hand."

Shirley's face became as red as a tomato. "O-Okay..." She took a deep breath, "Let's go!"

She tightened her grip on Suzaku's hand and hastily opened the doors. And when she opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she shut, they went wide.

"Oh my gosh! Suzaku, look how pretty it is!" Shirley exclaimed like a little girl. Sure she had been decorating the gymnasium with other classmates, but it looked completely different when the lights were turned on and there was music.

"Yeah, it really looks nice." Suzaku mumbled, he was too preoccupied with how Shirley looked in the different lighting to pay attention to the scenery. She was sparkling! (metaphorically speaking) And the smile she had on, absolutely captivated him. It was like she was a completely different person. He loved seeing new sides of her because it meant he was one step closer to seeing all of her.

Shirley caught his stare and blushed, "W-what are you staring at?"

Suzaku shook his head, "N-nothing!" she smiled.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" A female voice cheered from behind them.

"Madam President! You look stunning!" Shirley exclaimed. Milly was wearing a crimson red dress with a pearl necklace. It seemed that her dress had under wire, just like Shirley's, because it too pulled away from her as it reached the floor. Just like Shirley's. (I finally found out how to describe it! =D )

"Yeah, Milly, you look nice." Suzaku said, but his eyes quickly went back to Shirley as she admired the dress from all angles. Milly grinned.

"Oh. Suzaku! Stop giving me those eyes, when Shirley is right here!" Milly said dramatically. Shirley immediately stopped staring at the dress and looked at Suzaku, giving him a questioning glare.

Suzaku looked back at Milly, confused. "What? No! I- I didn't-"

"Oh, you liar! I saw you with those eyes, you're undressing me mentally, aren't you?" Milly interrupted, pretending to cover herself.

"Suzaku... you... you're a jerk! And a perverted jerk at that!" Shirley yelled as she stomped off. Suzaku didn't know what to do.

"Wait! Shirley, I did no such thing!" Suzaku started, but it was too late she was already gone. His attention went back to Milly, he gave her a dark glare. She laughed.

"What was that for?" Suzaku yelled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see something."

"What did you want to see? My hopes of Shirley becoming mine going down the toilet?" He bit his tongue, he really shouldn't have said that last part.

"Oh ho? So you like her that much? Well, I got a question for you, did you see how she reacted?"

"Yeah, she got mad and stormed off." Suzaku replied.

"Well that means she had to have a reason to get mad, right?" Milly continued.

"Yeah..." Suzaku said, still not understanding what she wanted.

"She got jealous, Suzaku! She got jealous because I said you were staring at me and stormed off so you wouldn't have to feel her wrath of anger and jealousy!" Milly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Oh okay! Yeah she got jealous..." He paused. "Why did she get jealous?"

Milly smacked her forehead, could he be that oblivious to how Shirley felt?

"Suzaku! It means that she doesn't like you staring at other girls! Which means that she likes you and she wants you only staring at her! Are you that stupid?" Milly smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Sorry! I'm not stupid, it's just women are hard to figure out!" Suzaku defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever." Milly rolled her eyes but smiled again. "Don't worry, though! I'll fix your reputation with Shirley in a snap! I'll just tell her I was kidding!" With that, Milly left the brunette to wonder if that was a good idea.

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

Shirley was at the table filled with treats and sugary goodness. Trying her best not to crush the cookie she was holding. _'How could Suzaku be such pervert? He had said such nice things to me... were they just lies? Was he just saying all that so he could take advantage of me? And I had trusted him so much!'_

"Psst, hey, Shirley!" Came a whisper from under the table she was standing at. She hesitantly looked under the table.

"Madam President? What are you doing?" Shirley asked flabbergasted.

"Sssshhhh! I'm hiding! Now get under here!" Milly whispered loudly. Shirley sighed and slipped under the table without ruffling up her dress. (Don't ask me how they were both able to fit XP)

"What do you want?" Shirley asked, she still had anger boiling inside her.

"I came to tell you that it was all a misunderstanding!" Milly yelled happily but quickly went back to whispering. "About the whole Suzaku thing."

"What Suzaku thing?" Shirley asked raising a brow. "And why are we under a table?"

"Well... Suzaku really wasn't giving me a 'look'. I just wanted to see how you would react if he was." Shirley's eyes widened.

"What? What did you want to see, huh? Me call Suzaku a jerk then doubt if he was really being sincere when he was nice to me? How could you?" Shirley yelled, hurt at how Milly could betray her.

"SSSHHH! Shirley, I'm sorry but... but I wanted to see if you got jealous or not!"

"Huh?" Shirley asked, confused.

Milly played with her hair. "Well, you did get jealous so that means..." She inched forward to Shirley and whispered in her ear. "...you like him. Maybe as much as Lelouch, perhaps?"

"What?" Shirley hit her head on the table as she hastily tried to stand up, forgetting that they were underneath a table. She was about to speak, when a horde of boys pulled Milly from underneath the table along with her. Shirley was tossed and turned as the boys jostled her and Milly back and forth, that is until one of the boys grabbed her from behind and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, Shirley, you got a date?" He asked, "Cause if you don't... then we could have some fun outside, so how about it?"

"No, I don't think so. Besides I already have a date!" Shirley said as she struggled to release his hold on her.

"Aw~, Why not? You know you want to." He whispered into her ear. She caught a smell of his breath, it reeked of alcohol.

"No, I really don't. Now please let go!" Shirley pleaded, somehow he had gotten her to a place away from the horde of boys chasing Milly. She looked around, she saw only three other boys who were probably drunk as well from the idiotic grins they were wearing. She realized that he was probably taking her to the exit that was in the gym. Her eyes widened, just what exactly was he going to do?

"Pervert! Get your hands off of me!" Shirley shut her eyes, put up a greater struggle, and yelled some more things like 'pervert' and 'help' until she fell into someone's tight embrace. She opened one of her eyes and looked around as best as she could. She saw the guy who had grabbed her on the floor, knocked unconscious by the person holding her now. She would normally push herself away from a stranger, but she felt really comfortable and secure right now. Like nothing could hurt her.

"Are you alright, Shirley?" Milly asked frantically, running to her friend's side, trying to talk to her as best as she could since Shirley was being held. Shirley only nodded, her words were gone. Right now her mind was trying to figure out just who exactly was holding her, who could make her feel so safe and secure? It had to be Lelouch! The man who had confessed his feelings had finally come to her at last!

"That's why I was hiding under the table! Because these guys have been trying to get me to dance with them!" Milly continued. "Shirley, don't worry I'll tell my grandfather right away and get him suspended! Or worse..." A devilish sneer appeared on her face as she ran off with the body off the boy that got punched.

"Are you alright... Shirley?" The guy said. Shirley gave a small nod but didn't break away. That is until she looked around again and saw a small crowd staring at her because of her screaming. Luckily for her it wasn't the entire school, thanks to the really loud music. She pulled away from the him and hastily looked at the floor, mentally cursing at herself for not doing it sooner.

"Thank you... for saving me." Shirley mumbled, finally able to find words.

"Don't treat me so coldly, Shirley! You're acting as if you don't know me! Didn't Milly tell you that it was all a big misunderstanding?" The male said. Shirley reluctantly raised her head, embarrassed that her brain wasn't working as it should.

"Suzaku... er, hello..." Shirley fidgeted and returned her gaze to the ground. What was wrong with her? She could usually tell when it was him just by hearing his voice. And she never had a hard time looking at him, unless he said something sweet, but never this long.

"Shirley, listen, what Milly said earlier wasn't true! I don't like her like that! She was just making it up!" Suzaku said, trying to get back on good terms with her. He got worried when Shirley didn't say anything for a while. But when she lifted her head he could see why. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Ha ha, that's okay! Milly already told me, and I forgive you!" Shirley forced a smile, trying her best not to let the tears pour out.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked, worry filling his eyes. Shirley shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What makes you say that?" Shirley forced another smile, but this time it was even bigger.

"Then..." He hesitated, knowing that this question would probably break her best efforts to put on a happy facade. "Then... why are you crying?"

Shirley stiffened as she finally realized that the tears she was desperately trying to hold back, were now running down her cheeks. She went silent for a couple of moments. "I don't want to cry..." She mouthed to herself, since Suzaku couldn't see. She suddenly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, grabbing his tuxedo tightly. Hiding her sobs with his fabric, but getting it wet in the process. He hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head.

"Suzaku!" Shirley yelled, making him tighten his grip on her. It was like they were in their own little world, the music had conveniently gotten louder and the small crowd had vanished in order to dance with their dates.

"It was horrible... I was afraid that no one was going to save me! I thought that he was going to take me somewhere and do awful things... terrible things that would end in my death-" Shirley felt pain as Suzaku's grip got even tighter.

"Don't say stuff like that, Shirley!" He interrupted. "I won't let you die! I'd give up my own life for you, in an instant! I promise not to let that guy near you ever again! If someone hurts you, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp! Even if they're stronger than me! I'll train everyday in order to protect you if that's what it takes!" Shirley ignored the pain that was caused by his grip, because she felt her hair get wet.

"Suzaku..." Shirley sniffed, nuzzling her head deeper into his chest. "Please don't..." '_Don't cry...'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry..." Suzaku murmured. Shirley's eyes widened, '_what?'_ "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't prevent this..."

"Stop it!" Shirley exclaimed, pushing him away slightly, just so she could see his face. She felt her stomach churn, painfully, when she saw that he was indeed shedding tears. Tears because of her crying and what she had said. She almost cried a new batch of tears just by seeing him this way, he was always so strong and kind that she almost convinced herself that nothing could break him. Suzaku was so hurt because of her words, how could she? But now it was time for her to make it all better, or at least better than the situation now.

"Stop please! I... I take it back! Forget everything I said! I'm just glad that you saved me from that pervert!" Shirley jerked her head back to his chest and grabbed onto the tuxedo as if it was her lifeline. "So glad that these are tears of joy!" She pulled back and gave him a small smile, but didn't release her grip on his clothes. Seeing a smile that wasn't fake made Suzaku smile as well.

"Shirley, don't take it back... er... even though I..." He stopped as a blush of embarrassment stained his cheeks. Shirley's smile grew wider.

"Even though you what? Cried?" Shirley looked at him with a grin.

"Hey! Men don't cry! I was just sweating through my eyes." Suzaku protested, making Shirley giggle at how reluctant he was to admit he cried. Suzaku smiled again.

"But I'm glad that you're happy now..." Suzaku started, wiping one of Shirley's eyes with his thumb. "And even though I... cried..." He said the word as if it hurt him. "I'm happy to know that you shared how you felt with me. That you trust me enough to let me in, even if it's just a little. So don't take it back, and you can tell me when you feel sad or mad or any other emotion, okay?" Suzaku gave her a big smile.

"O-okay." Shirley stuttered, changing her gaze to the ground, her face beet red from her blushing and crying. Shirley then raised her head and placed her hands on the sides of Suzaku's face, wiping away his tears. Although his eyes only held the dry tracks from his tears. She smiled sincerely, then returned her gaze to the ground.

"There. I did it for you." She mumbled. Suzaku turned serious and raised her head to meet his eyes. There was a pause, both had a feeling about what was going to happen next. Both faces had gone red from being so close. Suzaku placed a hand on the back of Shirley's head, slightly pulling it back.

"Shirley..."

"Suzaku..."

Their lips were mere meters apart, Shirley and Suzaku both closed their eyes and just waited for their mouths to come in contact.

"Well, what a sight to behold." A voice came. When Shirley heard the voice, her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head forward, crashing into Suzaku's mouth. She held her forehead in pain, while Suzaku held his nose. Luckily for him, she barely missed hitting his mouth.

"Ow..." They both said in unison.

"Ouch." The voice came again. They immediately sent a glare to the person that was watching them. It was Lelouch! "That looked like it hurt."

"It did!" Suzaku yelled, furious that his perfect moment was ruined. Shirley didn't say anything, she merely stared at the ground embarrassed and feeling slightly guilty for what was going to happen if he hadn't interrupted. It remained silent for a while, she could feel Lelouch's and Suzaku's eyes on her. _'Do they want me to speak? B-but what do I say? I-I-'_

"So, were you watching us this whole time?" Suzaku suddenly asked, his anger slowly going down.

"No, I just happened to be walking by." Lelouch responded.

"Where's your date?" He continued the questioning. Lelouch hesitated, looking at the ground embarrassed. Suzaku grinned from ear to ear, while Shirley looked up at him. Curious if he did or didn't bring a date.

"Aww, don't tell me you came alone?" Suzaku put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, but don't worry, I'm sure there are plenty of girls who came alone that would love to dance with you."

"For your information, I did bring a date." Lelouch said, annoyed now.

"Yeah? Where is she?" Suzaku started looking around, Shirley did too. She was slightly hurt that he brought someone else, but knew that he probably felt the same way about her saying 'yes' when Suzaku asked.

"She's over there." Lelouch pointed over to where they were serving pizza. "Follow me, I'll show you." They went over only to meet a girl with piercing yellow eyes and beautiful green hair. Shirley stood in awe. _'She's pretty...' _

"Hello, my name is Shirley. What's yours?" She extended her hand to the girl. The girl took it.

"My name is C.-" Lelouch immediately covered her mouth.

"Her name is Catherine, but she doesn't like her name. So call her by her nickname, C.C." Lelouch blurted out, obviously choosing the first name that came to his head. _'Catherine..?'_ C.C. thought, annoyed that he would pick a name at random. She grabbed his hand and put it down.

"Yes, please call me C.C. It's a pleasure to meet you two." She said, her voice calm. Suzaku gave her a questioning look._ 'She looks very familiar.' _he thought, but couldn't quite make out her face. C.C. was wearing a dark blue dress, that hugged her body. And her face was covered by a blue cloth that came with the dress. Or so Suzaku thinks came with the dress.

"My name is Suzaku." He said, shaking her hand quickly, trying to make out her face.

"You look beautiful." Shirley commented, giving C.C. a small smile.

"Thank you..." C.C. said, obviously not going to tell her the same thing. It went silent between them, but the music was loud so you wouldn't have noticed.

"Um, so what are you waiting here for?" Shirley asked.

"I'm waiting for my slice of pizza." C.C. stated flatly.

"Oh... okay. Um, Suzaku do you want something to eat?" Shilrey looked at him, she was a little uncomfortable with C.C.'s monotone responses.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, and he got the hint. "Yes, please! I'm starving!"

Shirley smiled, she knew he was lying because of her, and she was very grateful.

"Okay! Then we'll you two later!" She said, her gaze towards both C.C. and Lelouch as she walked backwards to a different table.

"Eh? Uh, Shirley, wait..." Lelouch stated hesitantly.

"What is it?" Shirley gave him a questioning look.

"I'll go with you two."

"But what about your date?" Suzaku interrupted. Lelouch gave him a glare before smiling at Shirley.

"She'll be fine, she knows how to protect herself. Besides, I'm not a big fan of pizza. So I'll get something with you guys." He persuaded.

"I don't think tha-" Suzaku started.

"Okay then, you can come with us!" Shirley chimed, before waving at C.C. and leaving. Both Suzaku and Lelouch trailing behind her.

"Well that was rude of Lelouch." C.C. stated, before receiving her slice of pizza and completely forgetting about the prince.

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

"Hey, Shirley, was it a good idea to invite Lelouch to come with us?" Suzaku whispered to the orange-haired girl. She turned to him slightly.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I- uh..." Suzaku hesitated. _'I wanted to continue where we got interrupted...'_ was what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Never mind."

"What's wrong?" Shirley questioned, hearing a little sadness in his tone. Or was it disappointment? She couldn't really tell.

"Nothing, I'm just so hungry!" Suzaku whined, quickly changing the subject. He grabbed onto Shirley and began to lean on her. "I can barley stand, please help." He joked.

"Suzaku!" Shirley giggled, struggling when he kept adding more of his own weight. "I can't keep you up, I'm going to fall!"

"I'll help you." Lelouch interrupted as he pulled Suzaku off and let him go, making the brunette fall on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked Shirley, concerned. Shirley blushed, they both didn't hear Suzaku.

"I'm fine," She mumbled. "We were only playing around."

"Yes, I know, but I can't help but worry about you." Lelouch insisted, gently taking her hand and intertwining it with his.

_'Please stop...' _Shirley wanted to say, he was unintentionally hurting her. Not by his grip on her hand, but with his words. How could he say that he worried about her, if he didn't go the ball with her when she asked. He didn't even listen to her, pretending to listen to classmates when they were working on setting things up. It wasn't right for him to do this.

"Lelouch let go of her!" Suzaku yelled, bringing the girl back from her thoughts. The brunette had Lelouch in a head lock, but the prince refused to let her hand go.

"Suzaku stop..." Shirley whispered, but he didn't hear her.

"Why do you think you can do this when she's here with me?" Suzaku fumed obviously angry.

Shirley's eyes widened, she didn't want to hear Lelouch's response. He'd probably say it was because he had her wrapped around his little finger. She didn't want to hear that. Her feelings, she had to admit, had changed a little. And Suzaku was right, Lelouch couldn't do whatever he pleased with her, whenever he wanted. Especially when she had come to this ball with Suzaku, and he had come with someone else.

"Let me go..." She said sheepishly, they both barley heard her.

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

She didn't say anything else as she pulled her hand from Lelouch's grip and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Suzaku exclaimed, releasing Lelouch from the headlock. He tried to run after her, but Lelouch grabbed his leg and made him trip.

"Lelouch!" The brunette growled, turning his attention to said person and knocking him down to the ground. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Lelouch yelled, trying to get Suzaku off of him.

"You think you can do whatever you want to Shirley!" Suzaku restrained the raven haired boy from moving. "Have you forgotten that you already have someone with you?"

"I only brought her to make Shirley jealous!" Lelouch snapped, his eyes widening as he realized he had said to much. Suzaku's eyes widened as well.

"What?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch sighed, he would have to tell him.

"That girl is a friend of mine! I... I only brought her with me to make Shirley jealous..." Lelouch confessed.

"You... you're terrible..." Came Suzaku's voice as he got off Lelouch and went to search for Shirley.

"You just don't understand..." Lelouch hissed through gritted teeth as he got up and went to search for her as well.

–

–

–

**To Be Continued...**

** ~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~**

**Yes I know that there was more Suzaku/ Shirley than there was Lelouch/ Shirley but don't worry the next chapters gonna contain more moments between the prince and his princess! Ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Please review!**


	12. Where are you Princess?

**Here's another chapter! This has got more Lelouch/ Shirley than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~**

Shirley ran through the school. Going up stairs and passing various corridors. She didn't even know where she wanted to go! She just wanted to keep running until her legs gave out and she fell, but that had yet to happen. She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath and to check her dress for any accidental tears. She also stopped to listen for any footsteps. She really did not want to be followed by anyone, let alone Lelouch or Suzaku. She frowned, what exactly did she want? How exactly did she feel? She couldn't answer either.

"How hopeless am I?" She began running again, this time having a destination in mind.

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

"Where do I even look? This school is so big!" Suzaku smacked his forehead, trying to think of possible places where Shirley could be. He could think of many places, but he wasn't sure that she'd really be there. "I'll just start my list alphabetically and go down the list! Yeah, that'll work!" He began to run to the art room, the first destination on his very long list.

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

"Where do I start?" Lelouch mumbled to himself. "She could be anywhere in this school..." He scowled when he recalled how Suzaku had told him it was his fault Shirley ran off in the first place. He didn't understand, of course he wouldn't. He has her-

"What are you doing?" C.C. asked, interrupting Lelouch's train of thought.

"Shirley ran off somewhere... so I'm trying to figure out where she went." He mumbled.

"My intuition says that she's on the roof." C.C. stated in monotone. Lelouch gave her a questioning look. "What?" she asked.

"Your intuition? What, like a woman's intuition?"

"Yes, I am female, so I have a woman's intuition. Therefore you should listen to me and go to the rooftop." C.C. pointed upwards, trying to convince him a bit.

"I'm not so sure." Lelouch said skeptically. Could he really trust her? Maybe he would check a couple of places before going to the roof.

"Just listen to what I told you and get moving." C.C. said.

"Why?"

"Because Suzaku's already making his move," C.C. pointed to the brunette running out of the gym.

"Dammit!" Lelouch dashed off to follow the brunette, he couldn't even think of the first place he wanted to look. "I'll see where he's going... then I'll make my move."

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

Shirley gave up on running and just started walking, rather slowly, to her destination. She paused right outside her classroom, deciding whether to keep going or stop here. She decided to go inside just for a little while. She went to her desk and sat down, gazing out the window at the stars.

"The view is beautiful but it's so strange here at night." Shirley stated, rubbing her hands up and down her arms for some comfort. "It's kinda scary."

She got up and went to the door, almost opening it before suddenly hearing loud footsteps. Her heart raced and her throat went dry. She lightly pressed herself on the wall next to the door. She didn't press her ear to the door because she feared that if this person opened the door they would catch her. She heard two people talking, or rather yelling, at each other. Two people who she was very familiar with...

"Lelouch, stop following me!" Suzaku yelled, trying to walk quickly and lose the prince.

"Who said I was following you?" Lelouch snapped back angrily. "I'm going down my own path that you are coincidentally using as well."

_'What a terrible lie that was.'_ Shirley and Suzaku both thought, sweat-dropping.

"Well, so far, you've followed me to the art room, the boys' bathroom, the girls' bathrooms, and now to our own classroom!" Suzaku stated, giving up on going alphabetically down his list.

"Why did we go to the boys' bathroom anyway?"

"I had to use it! Anyway, don't go changing the subject, why are you following me?"

"I'm not, so shut up and let's check our classroom." Lelouch reached for the door and Shirley's heart began to race. _'They're going to find me!'_ she thought frantically to come up with a plan. She suddenly heard a smack.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lelouch rubbed the top of his hand as it throbbed.

"You aren't going to check this room with me. Now go somewhere else!" Suzaku pushed the raven-haired boy away from the door.

"Tch, fine. You're not going to find her anyway." Lelouch stuck his tongue out at him before he ran off, leaving Suzaku flabbergasted. That was a very un-Lelouch like thing for him to do, it was strange. He watched him run off a little longer.

Using this opportunity, Shirley slyly opened the door and slipped through. As soon as she slipped past him she started running as fast as she could in the other direction, but as quietly as she could.

After seeing Lelouch off, Suzaku turned his attention back to the door. It was wide open..

"Did I leave this door open?" He questioned himself before realizing what had actually happened. "Aw, dammit! She was in this room!" He mentally smacked himself and quickly ran off to look for her... again.

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

Shirley opened the door to the roof top, this time she didn't make any stops. She felt a little guilty for running away, but it was too late now.

_'Maybe I should've stayed..?'_ She shook her head. _'No, I made the right decision! I don't think anyone will find me until much later.'_

"Shirley?" She turned around and met amethyst eyes, it was Lelouch!

_'Darn it! I just jinxed myself!' _She mentally yelled at herself for saying that she would be safe.

"Er-uh, h-hello there...Lulu..." She gave a weak smile.

"I was looking for you." Lelouch said. _'C.C. was right after all...' _Lelouch mentally cursed at her and her woman's intuition. _'She isn't even supposed to have that! Well, at least I don't think she should.'_

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Shirley mumbled, her gaze glued to the ground.

"It's alright, but I should be the one saying sorry." Lelouch responded, Shirley looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it was wrong of me to treat you so affectionately. Especially in front of Suzaku. Is that why you ran away?"

Shirley nodded, "Yes... kind of..."

Lelouch frowned, "Do you love him?"

"What?" Shirley's eyes widened, he was asking the question she didn't even know herself. It was true that she and Suzaku had an attraction to each other, but she didn't know if it was right to call it love. Besides, she didn't even know if her love for Lelouch had stopped.

"Do you?" Lelouch repeated, a little more demanding this time.

"Why are you asking?"  
"I need to know." He responded so quickly that Shirley didn't know what to say next. She paused for a brief moment before remembering who exactly didn't take her to this dance.

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Shirley said coldly, turning her head slightly away from him.

"How can you say that it isn't any of my business?" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Her eyes widened.

"Lelouch, y-you're scaring me. Why are you acting like this?" Shirley screamed at him, feeling pain as his grip on her shoulders became tighter.

"Because I love you dammit!" She gasped, once again he used those three words.

"You're lying!" Shirley yelled, quickly biting her lip as she regretted saying that.

"What? H-How can you say that?" Lelouch asked, letting go of her shoulders.

She fell silent, she really shouldn't have said that. But she knew she was right in saying so, if he really loved her than why...? why?

"Why didn't you bring me?" She asked, sheepishly looking up at him. Her eyes sparkling underneath the moonlight as she held back her tears.

"Huh?"

"Why did you bring C.C. to this ball?" Lelouch swallowed hard. He had a feeling that his plan wasn't going to go right. He might as well tell her the truth.

"I... I did it to make you... j-jealous..." He mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What!" Shirley was shocked. " How could you?"

"You wouldn't understand! You and Suzaku have been getting so close lately that I got really jealous... s-so I thought... why not make you feel the same way..." Lelouch's face was as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe he was telling her all this, it was so embarrassing.

"Lulu... I-"  
"Stop..." He interrupted.

"Huh? Stop what?" Shirley asked sympathetically, slightly confused.

"Don't tell me that it was wrong." He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"But it was Lulu! And that wasn't even what I was going to say!"

"Then what were you going to say, huh?"

"Lulu, I-I felt... weird when I saw you with C.C." Shirley blushed and looked at the ground. She really had a hard time expressing herself.

"Weird? How so?" Lelouch turned his head slightly, what kind of emotion was that?

"Uh-well, I was feeling angry and sad! Like, why didn't he take me to this ball? What's so special about her? I don't want to sound mean but I guess I was jealous too." She said. "I was jealous because Lulu y-you... were my first crush." Her whole face went tomato red.

"Were? D-Does that mean you don't... l-love me?" He asked, his face growing into a deeper shade of red. "I can handle it if you say you don't, so be honest."  
"W-what! L-Lulu..." Shirley started. _'Did he not just hear me? Do I have to spell it out for him? He was my first crush and now he's my first lo-... _"I-I-"  
"SHIRLEY!" Came a loud yell from the door as a mix of black and brown attacked the orange-haired girl to the floor.

"Suzaku!" Shirley exclaimed as the brunette unknowingly nuzzled into her chest, she turned a bright, bright red.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch was on the verge of making his head do a 360 and spitting out lava, he was so mad.

"You had me so worried! Where did you go?" Suzaku asked, completely ignoring the prince.

"I- I'm sorry..." Shirley said, too worried that Lelouch was going to rip the brunette to shreds.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Suzaku scolded, trying to sound a bit furious with her as he got up and helped her up as well.

"You... bastard..." Lelouch managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Oh... you're here too? Hmph, I hadn't noticed." Suzaku said shrugging his shoulders, barely acknowledging him.

"Why you...!" Lelouch was about ready to tackle the boy but Shirley held him back. Suzaku didn't seem to notice.

"We should get back." Shirley suggested, hoping the situation wouldn't get worse.

"Yeah!" The brunette exclaimed, grabbing her hand and giving her a big smile. "That's why I came searching for you." He pulled on her hand gently and headed for the door. Once again, ignoring Lelouch's presence entirely.

"Wait a moment." Shirley spoke, turning her head back to the prince. Suzaku stopped and both boys gave her a questioning look. She extended her free hand to the raven-haired boy.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked, giving her a confused look.

"What do you think I'm doing? Don't just stand there! Come on, silly!" Shirley took the initiative and grabbed his hand, going back to Suzaku, grabbing his hand, and giving him a nod to continue walking. He gave her a smile but glared daggers at Lelouch, who happily returned it.

"I hope we didn't miss anything fun." Shirley spoke up, unaware of the mean looks both boys were giving each other.

"I'm sure we haven't." Lelouch reassured.

~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~

_Back in the gymnasium..._

Lelouch, Shirley, and Suzaku returned to the ball to see Milly with a microphone in her hand, giving an announcement.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the dance is almost going to end! So grab your partner and dance all the songs that are coming up or regret it forever!" She added eerily.

"Do you want to dance?" Lelouch and Suzaku asked simultaneously extending their hands toward Shirley. She looked at both of them, hesitant at who to choose.

"Lelouch!" C.C. called out running towards him, yet her voice still remained flat.

"What?"

"Your phone rang, so I answered and I have someone that needs to talk to you." C.C. pulled on his arm, slightly urging him to come with her.

"Tell them to call some other time." Lelouch rolled his eyes, he really didn't have time for this. He would deeply regret not dancing with Shirley tonight.

"I'm sorry but this person has **zero** tolerance and needs to speak with you now." C.C. hinted.

Lelouch's eyes widened, '_At a time like this? Dammit.'_

"Lulu?" Shirley gently called, grabbing his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No... I'll be right back." She didn't seem convinced so Lelouch added, "I promise that before this night is over we'll dance together. In the meantime dance with Suzaku, although I warn you he is an awful dancer." Lelouch reassured playfully, the orange-haired girl smiled. Suzaku objected to that remark with a pout.

"Okay." Shirley said. Suzaku grabbed her hand as Lelouch waved and went outside.

~~~XXxxXX~~~

"Of all the times..." Lelouch mumbled, he yanked the phone from C.C. and put it to his ear. "Yes?" he said rather harshly.

"Zero! Uh, sir, w-we have a problem." Ohgi stuttered, taken back by his angry tone.

"What kind of problem?" Lelouch asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, it's rather serious and we need your assistance. Half of the troops sent out to the location you specified were wiped out and we have no idea why. The Black Knight members we sent to investigate have not yet returned and the others are getting too rowdy and depressed to control. Zero... we really need you!" Ohgi begged.

Lelouch clenched his teeth even harder, he hadn't even been gone that long, had he? And the Black Knights were already falling apart. "I'll be there as soon as I can, handle the situation until I arrive."

"Oh thank you sir! You hav-" Ohgi's appreciation was abruptly cut short as Lelouch hung up. He walked over to the door of the gym and opened it slightly to peek through. He saw Shirley and Suzaku dancing without a care in the world. _'I won't be able to dance with her like I promised...' _Lelouch thought, his demeanor changing from anger to sadness.

"We should get going." C.C. spoke up. Lelouch nodded, closing the door and following her. He wasn't really sure when he was going to see her again, but when he did he would apologize for breaking his promise and repay her one way or another.

"Lelouch." C.C. said impatiently, having enough of him getting lost in thought when she already had their means of transportation ready.

"I'm coming." Lelouch answered, taking one last regretful look at the school and getting in the car.

–

–

–

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh no! Poor Lulu. How's Shirley going to take this? Well that will be revealed in the next chapter. Please keep reading! And sorry for 1. Taking such a long time in updating and 2. Lacking in Lelouch/Shirley fluffiness. D'X Ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Please review!**


	13. The worried girl and suprise!

**Here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~**

Shirley checked the clock that was attached to the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. _'Where is he? The ball is almost going to end.' _she thought worriedly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Suzaku asked, handing her a cool refreshment and sitting down at the table she was currently at.

"Thank you." She said accepting the beverage. "Why ask that?"

"You seem rather troubled." Suzaku answered. Shirley looked down at her feet guiltily.

"W-Well it's just that Lulu hasn't come back yet and it's been a while." Suzaku frowned.

"Oh..." He looked down at his drink and played with the straw.

"Um! It's not that I'm not enjoying myself, you are a lot of fun! Though you lack proper dancing skills." She teased playfully, Suzaku smiled before putting on a fake pout.

"Hey, that's not my fault! I was born with two left feet." He joked.

"Well, do you want dancing lessons?" She asked out of the blue, taking him by surprise as pink stained his cheeks.

"Y-Yes! How soon can we start?" He said enthusiastically, she thought it was because he would finally learn how to dance. She smiled.

"How about tomorrow? We have no school since it's Saturday." Shirley came up with, Suzaku immediately nodded.

"At your place?"

"Yeah, since you know where it is already." He nodded.

"I'll be there at 12 o'clock okay?"

"Alright." Shirley answered as she looked up at the clock. He still wasn't back yet. "I'll be right back, I have to go the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be here." Suzaku spoke, going back to fiddling with his straw to pass the time. Shirley pretended to be heading to the bathroom, but when Suzaku turned his back on her, she quickly scurried off to the gym door that Lelouch had walked out of.

~~~XXxxXX~~~

"Lulu?" She asked opening the door and looking around. The boy was nowhere in sight, she furrowed her brows. _'That liar! Oh...! That gets me so mad! How dare he break his promise! I...' _The orange-haired girl stood there for a couple of minutes, as she blinked her eyes repeatedly, _'I'm not gonna cry...' _she thought, unfortunately her body betrayed her as a few stray tears slid down her face. She rubbed her eyes fiercely before heading back inside. Looking back one last time before frowning.

_Why...? Why does it hurt... so...? This isn't the first time he's lied... _

~~~XXxxXX~~~

When she got to their table she saw Suzaku looking very bored as he rested his forehead on the table, his cup empty. Despite herself she couldn't help but smile, he looked so childish.

"You haven't fallen asleep on me have you?" Shirley teased as she poked the back of his head. "I wasn't even gone that long."  
"What? Yes you were!" Suzaku whined, lifting his head. Shirley checked the clock.

"No, I was gone for less than 5 minutes." Suzaku checked the clock as well, then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well~... It felt longer..." Suzaku smiled. "Sorry."

"It was probably because you were bored, silly." Shirley playfully grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The song playing was fast and upbeat but she couldn't recognize it. "We'll both be entertained if we dance together!"

Suzaku's smile only widened, figuring this was her way of asking him to dance with her without saying it directly and being embarrassed. Soon the smile faded and was replaced with a frown as he remembered something.

"Shirley! I can't dance remember? I'll only embarrass you and myself." He sulked as he walked off to sit down.

"Wait," Shirley instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm again, slightly surprising them both as she held him closer than 'friends' should. "It's okay, we can start your lessons now!"

"It's alright."

"No, I want to! Please?" She asked giving him big puppy dog eyes, which he just could not resist.

"Okay, okay. Just stop giving me that look." Shirley smiled, having found a weakness she could use. She cheered as he was once again dragged onto the center of the dance floor.

"**Let's slow things down a bit! Everybody grab your dates and hit the floor! Especially those lovely couples who came here tonight!" **called Milly through the microphone, changing the songs despite the real D J's protests.

"Huh?" Shirley turned her attention to the DJ booth and say Milly staring straight at her with an evil grin. _'She saw us... and probably had this all planned out.' _the girl sweat-dropped.

"It seems we have to stop this lesson before it even started." Suzaku sighed.

"W-We can still dance together." Shirley mumbled, blushing and looking down at her feet.

"I'll only embarrass the both of us. Just forget it, come on." Suzaku began to turn but Shirley grabbed his hand. He stared at her eyes as if searching for an answer.

"I don't care! You could never embarrass me! Besides I-I really want you to dance with me, ." Shirley felt her face heat up and only imagined how red her face might have looked like. Suzaku blushed just as bad as she did.

"O-Okay." He choked out. This song was really slow and romantic, it made him nervous. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought, _'Does this mean she feels the same way I do? Could she l-lo... ve me?' _His face changed to all shades of red as he shook his head. He couldn't even say "that" word together in his mind, especially when it was pertaining to her feelings for him. Besides it was just one dance, one really slow dance... it didn't mean anything! Right?

"Great..." Shirley mumbled as she tighten her grip on his hand. "Do you know where to put your hands on me?"

"W-WHAT!" Suzaku exasperatedly asked.

"I meant when dancing!" She explained, and he calmed down.

"Oh sorry." Suzaku mentally slapped himself, he was so stupid!

"Do you?" Shirley asked again.

"Y-Yeah! Sort of. I saw it in a movie once." He placed his hand left hand on her lower back and, with his left hand, he grabbed her hand and gently held it in his. He stopped and waited for direction, she blushed.

"U-Um..!" She couldn't think straight, not with him being so close. She had never gotten this reaction before, had she? "N-Now we just sway back and forth, but you must traditionally lead. Easy right?" She sputtered, finally getting her thoughts together and somewhat making it seem like she wasn't even flustered.

"Yeah, it's actually really simple." Suzaku answered. "Leading is just moving in the direction I want right?" The girl nodded.

"This is pretty easy!" The brown-haired boy smiled as he lead her in a circle... that is until he stepped on her foot. He grimaced and immediately started apologizing for his actions, letting go of her and bowing his head. Shirley, despite being in an immense amount of pain, put on a smile and waved a hand in front of her face, telling him it was okay.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Suzaku asked worriedly. Shirley shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She feigned a laugh, "but I don't think I could take another one."

"Okay I'll be more careful." He said concentrating more on his feet than her.

"Why don't you slide your feet, instead of picking them up. You're less likely to hurt me and you can make eye contact with your partner. Some people get offended if you don't look them in the eye." Shirley explained, knowingly.

"A-Alright." He placed his hands on her once again and they resumed dancing. Shirley stared at him intensely to see if he listened to her advice, which he did. Unfortunately it made him incredibly nervous. Luckily for him, the song ended a little while after.

"Wow, Suzaku! With proper directions you can be a good dancer!" Shirley cheered, patting the boy's back.

"T-Thank you..." The brunette scratched the his cheek with his index finger nervously. "Y-you dance beautifully."

Before Shirley could even muster a reaction, she had been hugged by a certain eccentric blonde.

"Oh Shirley! You were so lovely! You both looked so in love!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Were the two dancers reaction.

"Yes, yes! You cannot deny what I saw!" Milly continued, pointing to her eyes.

"Please stop Madam President." A shy voice said from behind.

"Nina! Please save me!" Shirley pleaded, still in her upper class man's arms.

"Milly, please put an end to this, you have the special surprise." Nina told her, and the blonde immediately let go of the orange-haired girl.

"I almost forgot!" She joyfully went to the front of the gym and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you." Shirley whispered and Nina nodded.

"**Everyone! Please head outside for a sweet surprise! And this will be the conclusion of our dance!"** She yelled. Everyone obeyed her and headed outside.

"I wonder what it is." Shirley anxiously wondered as she headed outside with Suzaku right behind her.

As soon as everyone had made it outside, Milly once again began speaking through the microphone.

"**Hello everyone! First of all, thank you for coming! Secondly, I thought I might as well reveal the surprise, but it's gonna be in a little bit so hold on!"**

"Where is she?" Shirley asked, looking for the blonde and her green-haired companion who had mysteriously disappeared.

Suzaku looked around and pointed upwards. "She's over there on the roof."

"Well let's go get her!" Shirley chimed already heading inside, pausing briefly for Suzaku to catch up.

"Why?"

"Well..." Shirley looked down to the ground, slightly embarrassed. "I-I want to know what the surprise is... and if she's on the roof then she must be hiding something up there!" She concluded, while Suzaku smiled at her.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for? Let's go figure out what it is!" He said, sounding excited for her sake.

"Yeah!"

~~~XXxxXX~~~

Finally making to the roof, Shirley and Suzaku caught Milly and Nina setting up fireworks.

"A ha!" Shirley exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the two girls. Startled, Milly fell backwards and accidentally revealed her bunny covered undies. Shirley's hands immediately flew to Suzaku's eyes.

"Shirley!" Milly got up as quick as she could, hoping the boy didn't see anything. "Look what you did!"

"What happened?" Suzaku asked, making everyone sigh in relief. He was behind Shirley, so he couldn't see what had just happened.

"Nothing!" The three girls said in unison, trying to laugh casually.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you covering my eyes?" He asked putting on a frown.

"So... uh-... so Shirley could do this!" Milly pushed the orange-haired girl into the brunette, watching with a grin as she got her revenge. Shirley subconsciously shut her eyes as her lips came into contact with something soft. Her face went red as she opened one eye, and saw that she her lips were planted on Suzaku's cheek. She tore her lips from his face and glared at Milly.

"How could you do that?" She yelled, embarrassment making her even more infuriated.

"It was revenge!" The blonde defended, trying her best to conceal her laughter.

"I did **that** on accident! You pushed me on purpose!" Shirley lightly hit her president on the head as many times as she could. Suzaku on the other hand was silent, not really disliking what had just occurred. But it was an accident so he thought it was best to forget about it anyway.

"So why exactly are you shooting fireworks? Did you get permission?" Suzaku asked out of the blue.

"Because it's fun!" Milly cheered, "And yes we did!"

"Okay good." Suzaku said a little relieved at knowing they weren't going to get in trouble for Milly's usual antics.

"So just sit back, relax, and watch!" Milly chimed as she grabbed all the things they were just going to set off.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Shirley asked as she saw Milly and Nina head down the stairs.

"Well people must have seen you two come up here so we're leaving and firing these things in a classroom. We don't want more people ruining the surprise for themselves. So see ya!" She answered quickly leaving with Nina.

…...

…...

…...

…...

"Well..." Shirley began, breaking the unbearable silence. "Do you want to go back down?"

"U-uh, I don't want to." Suzaku told her, walking forward to a little before the edge of the roof. "I mean it's kind of crowded down there and besides," he smiled, "We have such a nice view here, don't you think?"

Shirley was only too quick to agree.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it!" She said taking the spot right next to the brunette.

BANG! BANG!

"Hey, look!" The orange-haired girl exclaimed as the fireworks brightened up the night sky with various colors.

"It's beautiful..." She continued, smiling to herself as she took in everything.

"Yes it is." Suzaku quietly agreed as he took note of the smile she wore. It was a smile she did not too often, in fact this was the second time he remembers even seeing it. The first time was when they met wasn't it? He tried to remember.

Shirley looked over at him and noticed his expression that seemed like he was bothered and thinking. She took his hand, immediately pulling him from his thoughts as he gave her a puzzling look. She smiled innocently.

"I'm glad you and I got to see this beautiful sight together!" She beamed at him, cheeks slightly stained red. He tightened the grip around her hand and nodded.

_'This feeling...'_

"Me too," He answered, showing her a sincere smile and she then returned her gaze to the fireworks.

_'I feel like everything is right...'_

He only followed her example, but they never let go of the other's hand.

_'So would it be right to...?'_

"Shirley..." Suzaku mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear.

_'To tell her?'_

She looked over at him, that smile still on her pretty face.

_'To tell her how I really feel...?'_

"Yes, Suzaku?" She asked as a few more fireworks sounded in the background.

_And that was all it took..._

Pulling on the hand he held gently, Suzaku got Shirley into a sudden embrace.

"Su-Suzaku...!" Came Shirley's soft, muffled squeak. Her face went red.

_'This was definitely the time.' _He thought to himself.

"Shirley..." He whispered into her ear as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

Meanwhile...

BZZZZ... BZZZZZ!

Shirley had forgotten her cellphone at the table in the gymnasium and its vibration echoed through the entire gym since everyone was outside.

"Shirley, why aren't you answering?" Lelouch hung up and tried to call again. Only to get the same result.

_'Damn, this isn't good.'_ He thought.

–

–

**To Be Continued...**

**DUN! DUNN! DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Sorry if this was a bit shorter than the others, but I just felt like ending it at that. I mean how could I continue when Suzaku just confessed. Ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Please review!**


	14. The expected and unexpected

**Here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**~~~~~XXxxXX~~~~~**

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked as she heard him re-dial a number.

"Nothing, just mind your own business." He growled as he pressed his ear to the phone again.

_'Well someone's moody...' _C.C. huffed as she returned her gaze to the road.

Lelouch hung up and called again, biting the tip of his thumb in anxiety.

_'Why do I have this bad feeling? Something must be wrong with Shirley. Damn it! I can't just ask her to turn around.' _Lelouch thought. After three or five more times he finally gave up.

**~~~XXxxXX~~~**

It was silent up there on the rooftop. So excruciatingly silent, that if Suzaku wasn't the one that had caused it he would have spoken. It seemed like hours but the last firework had went off not that long ago. The brunette boy let a couple more minutes pass by, enjoying the fact that he was still holding her, before he began talking.

"Sh-Shirley...?" He whispered. The orange-haired girl's eyes widened, his words sinking in. She immediately pushed him away, shocking him. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um Shirle-?"

"Y-You know what? I think I left my phone in the gym!" She began, her face a bright crimson. Her arms outstretched even after she pushed him as if to keep some distance between them. "I-I think I should go and get it!"

"Shirley, wait." Suzaku tried to close in on her but for every step he took, she took a step back.

"I'll just see you tomorrow Suzaku!" Shirley concluded waving a quick good bye before running out the door and down the stairs.

He didn't try stopping her, and even if he did, what would he say? "Woops, sorry but I love you." Or, "Sorry about what I said, but I totally meant it so you want to be my girlfriend or what?" Those weren't right. He just sighed and turned his attention to the sky, quietly praying she wasn't thinking bad things about him.

**~~~XXxxXX~~~**

_With Shirley..._

Her heart was pounding so hard she swore that people miles away could hear it. She couldn't believe it, he said he loved her! Her of all people! She stopped as she opened the door to the gym, low and behold there was her cellphone. She picked it up off the table she had been sitting at previously, flipping it open. The screen lit up and showed her she had 7 missed calls.

_'Strange, I wonder who called me.' _She thought, absentmindedly checking her call log. Low and behold there was Lelouch's name written seven times. Despite him breaking the promise they made, she couldn't help the warm, bubbly feeling she got. It was so unlike him to call her and this time he did it seven times! That was a new record!

"I should call him." Shirley pressed his number and called waiting a couple moments before someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _A masculine voice answered, one that she recognized immediately.

"L-Lulu! Hi!" Came Shirley's flustered response, since he almost never answers when she calls.

"_Shirley! Are you alright? I've been calling you..." _Lelouch trailed off, embarrassed with how worried he sounded in front of C.C. Shirley giggled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about not answering, I was outside to watch the fireworks and I left my phone here."

"_Oh, okay then. Sorry about bothering you with my calls." _He let out a sigh of relief while Shirley shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No, no! It didn't bother me at all!" She blushed, "So, uh, what did you call me for?"

"_Yeah, about that. I wanted to-"_

"_Lelouch, who are you talking to?" _Interrupted a feminine voice on the phone. Shirley froze. She recognized that voice, it was the same one as the girl who accompanied Lelouch to the ball. What was her name? C.C.? What was he doing with her? All too suddenly she remembered the broken promise about dancing together.

"_Be quiet!" _Was all she heard on the other end.

_'He was probably with her the whole time after he left!' _Shirley thought, rage taking over her emotions.

"Lelouch! How dare you break our promise! And you broke it so you could be with that C.C. girl? Trying to make me jealous and saying you care for me in that way! I can't believe I believed you and how dare you play with me! I'll never forgive you!" She screamed into her phone before quickly hanging up.

_'How could he lie to me?' _The orange-haired girl thought barley able to hold back her tears. She crouched low to the ground and buried her face in her knees. Slowly, she let a constrained and muffled sob escape her.

**~~~XXxxXX~~~**

_With Lelouch..._

He heard the line go dead before he could tell her to wait.

"Dammit!" He cursed out loud, almost throwing his phone at the window. How could she think that? It's all C.C.'s fault!

_'That witch knew I was talking to Shirley and did it on purpose!' _The prince thought angrily.

"What's wrong?" The so called "witch" asked.

"Shirley hates me now and it's all your fault!" Lelouch snapped at her. "Why did you have to talk?"

"Well, I was curious." Came her monotone response. Lelouch tried to call again, but Shirley wasn't answering. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, what should he do?

"C.C. turn around." The green-haired women continued to drive straight.

"I will not."

"What?" He was surprised, "And why not?"

"Because the Black Knights are in need of your assistance. Have you forgotten that already? One measly girl over a whole organization?" C.C. looked at him for a brief moment. "You've worked hard to get these members, are you going to let the Black Knights crumble because Shirley said she wouldn't forgive you? You must be joking if you pick her."

Lelouch thought about this for a moment while his hand subconsciously grabbed the seat he was sitting on tightly. She had a point... but Shirley was important to him.

_'What's come over me? Before I wouldn't have given her a second thought when I left school because of the Black Knights. Now I'm asking C.C. to turn back!' _He ran his hand through his hair again, she was right. Shirley was important but he needed to look at the bigger picture. The Black Knights were going to change the world for the better. If he achieved this then that would mean Shirley would live in a better place and they could continue their relationship when he came back. After he begged for forgiveness of course.

_'Just wait for me Shirley.' _Lelouch thought as he gazed out the car window. _'I'll make it up to you somehow.'_

**~~~XXxxXX~~~**

_With Suzaku..._

_**This was definitely not how he wanted to see her...**_

Suzaku had decided after waiting a short amount of time after Shirley had left to go down to the gym and see if she was maybe still there. When he found her hunched over and close to the ground he was startled and immediately got on his knees before the girl and asked if she was okay.

When she lifted up her head, which she had kept hidden, he saw that her eyes were red and swollen. Clear signs that she had been crying, or rather she still was as stray tears ran down her cheeks. She looked a bit broken, like she had just found out something awful.

"Shirley? Are you okay?" He asked again.

"S-Suzaku..." Her eyes seemed dull, not like how they usually were. "I-I..."

Not really knowing what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers gently. Taking them both by surprise when he pulled back. He immediately regretted doing that though, as she began to cry again and bury her face in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized, embarrassed at his lack of self control.

"Suzaku were you lying when you said you loved me?" Shirley's questioned. Though it was a rather random question to him and he was confused, he took it very seriously.

"No. What reason would I have to lie to my most important person?" He responded reaching over and giving her shoulder a light squeeze, hoping she would once again look at him. He succeeded as she lifted up her head, a small smile tugging at her lips despite herself. At least he wouldn't lie about these things.

"That's good to hear." She whispered, so quiet he almost didn't catch what she said.

Connecting the dots, Suzaku asked, "Shirley did something happen between you and Lelouch?"

"Please don't ask me that right now." She answered, her face once again frowning. Suzaku understood what that meant. it did have something to do with Lelouch. 2. And it deeply hurt her. But what he couldn't figure out was how exactly did they speak if he wasn't even here? Probably by cell phones.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, changing the subject. She nodded and he helped her get up.

**~~~XXxxXX~~~**

The walk home was dead silent, you could hear the wind blow every once in a while.

"Suzaku?" Shirley spoke up after she felt better.

"Y-Yes?" The brunette wasn't expecting her to start talking so soon. They had just left the gym a couple of minutes ago.

"W-Why did you kiss me?" She kept her gaze to the ground.

"Oh, uh, well... you seemed really upset and I didn't know what to do so, although I wasn't aware of it, I guess I tried to kiss it better? Haha pretty lame huh? I'm just not good with seeing you cry, but I tried." Suzaku scratched the back of his head, his face turning a light pink. "I'm sorry about doing it though."

The boy heard a small giggle from the girl beside him and looked at her. She looked a lot better than before, her eyes weren't red anymore and they seemed livelier. He smiled, "Hey are you laughing at me?"

Shirley laughed softly, meeting his gaze. "A little," she teased. "But I haven't had somebody _"kiss it better"_ since I was 6 or 7 years old."

"That's cause you make me all crazy when you cry, I don't think straight." Suzaku reasoned. It fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their walk to her home.

"Oh, we're here." Suzaku spoke up.

Shirley stopped and looked around, ah there was her house. "You're right."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Suzaku said as he turned to her. She gave him a confused look.

"Tomorrow we don't have school, don't you mean Monday?" She asked, Suzaku walked up to her and rubbed her head aggressively.

"You forgot that you promised me dance lessons? How could you!" He smiled as he successfully messed up her hair.

"O-Oh yeah!" Shirley mumbled, trying to fix her messy orange locks.

"Now that you've remembered I can leave, see you tomorrow at 12." He began to walk past her, but a tug on his sleeve stopped him in his tracks. He looked behind him and saw the orange-haired girl. "Is there something wrong?"

Realizing what she had done, the girl pulled her hand back and let it fall to her side. "N-no, I'm sorry."

"Are you going to be okay?" Suzaku asked a little hesitant to leave her now.

"Yes but, uh, you live alone right?" This made the brunette raise a brow.

"Yeah. Why are you asking this?" Shirley blushed a bright red.

"I-If you don't have anyone to return to then why don't you spend the night at my house? I-I mean if you want to! I can imagine it must be rather lonely by yourself in an apartment and my mom isn't home." Shirley couldn't help asking, she didn't want to be by herself.

"I-I can't simply let you stay here alone, so I guess that's okay. If you're willing to, I mean what happens if something bad were to happen right?" Suzaku's face now resembled a tomato, he was blushing so hard.

"Exactly! And we wouldn't want that and it's okay if you stay if all you're going to do is watch over me." Shirley stated as she walked to her front door, Suzaku following close behind.

"Yeah, we're both responsible people here after all." He said as Shirley opened the door and let him inside.

The orange-haired girl nodded before leading him into the living room, "Are you hungry? I could make you something."

–

–

**To Be Continued...**

**And that is how the chapter ends! I'm so sorry for not updating soon! Dx I'm awful! Please forgive me as I tend to be a procrastinator. )'x I'll try to update as soon as I can, since I'm fighting off writer's block! Reviews help though :P somewhat at least it get me motivated to try. Ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me if I messed up on something.**

**Please review!**


End file.
